Loveless: Jack and Celia's Story
by Adamante
Summary: After breaking up with Muffy for unknown reasons, Jack is left heartbroken. Celia, on the other hand, was always in love with him. Will she make her move now that Muffy is out of the picture? Who is Victor, and how does he relate to all of this?JackxCelia
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is Dia! This is my second fic. I just thought of something and decided to make it into a story. So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.

_**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Celia's POV**_

Jack. When I hear that name, I always turn red or have this weird feeling in my stomach. Ever since he moved to the valley, I've always loved him. Well, it wasn't love at first. He'd always come and visit us and we would always talk to each other. Over the seasons I grew to love him and I thought he grew to love me too. But…

_Flashback_

_Oh! I have to tell Jack how I feel! I just can't keep it in any longer! I need to go to his farm and tell him. I just hope he feels the same way. So I left Vesta's farm and headed straight for Jack's farm. "Hey Celia! Where are you going?" I turned around and saw Marlin standing there. "Oh, I have to get to Jack's farm; it's really important." Marlin suddenly grabbed my arm. "M-Marlin what are yo-,"_

"_Celia, I don't want you to get hurt." Marlin said with a serious look on his face. "What are you talking about? I have to go." I pulled my arm out of his reach and headed towards Jack's farm. I don't know what he was talking about; it's like he knew something. I went up the path to Jack's farm and saw something that truly broke my heart._

_Jack was giving __**Muffy **__a __**blue feather**__. She accepted it and kissed him. I was about to cry my eyes out right there, but chose not to. At least we're still friends, and as long as he's happy, I'm happy too. Plus, if I confessed to him it probably would have been awkward and ruined our friendship. But I still wished that would've been me._

_End Flashback_

The only time I cried over him was when I visited my friend Karen in Mineral Town. She listened to me and let me cry. I haven't cried about that ever since. I'm still in love with him though and watch him from afar. He seems really happy with Muffy. More than he could have been with me.

_**Jack's POV**_

I've been so happy ever since I proposed to Muffy. We were planning to get married on Spring 1 of next year. It was Winter 2 today; I proposed a season ago. Right now, I was walking with Muffy to the Blue Bar, and suddenly she asks me a question. "Can I talk to you?" I wonder what she wanted to talk about. "Sure."

She took my hand and we went behind the Blue Bar. "I don't how to say this but, I need to break off the engagement." I couldn't believe my ears. "What! Why?" I 

asked. "Well, I'm not ready for this and I'm just not in love with you anymore." She said in a sad tone. "Is it someone else?" I asked, heartbroken. "Not exactly, but , um I -,"

"You don't need to say anymore, I understand." I walked away from Muffy and went to the beach. I just couldn't believe that it was over like that. But deep down I still love her. I don't even know why she broke up with me in the first place. It just doesn't make sense.

--

Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! This is a preview for things to come. I have some ideas for this. Should I continue? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Dia here! Here's the second chapter of Loveless. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Celia's POV**_

I can't believe it! I just heard Vesta say that Muffy broke off her engagement with Jack! _'I'm kinda glad though. Wait don't say that! Jack's probably hurt…'_ I can't believe Muffy would do that! Why'd she say yes to the proposal anyway! I decided to go visit Jack and try to make him feel better somehow. I came to his farm and saw the cows and sheep grazing in the field. That's when I saw him watering his plants.

"Jack?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Who is it?" He wasn't looking as happy as he usually was.

He stopped watering his plants and turned to me. It seemed like he didn't notice me because he had this distant look in his eyes.

"It's you Celia. What are you here for?" He said it in this very depressed tone. It was starting to annoy me.

"I just came to see if you were doing alright, and I haven't seen you in a while." I said.

He was constantly looking at the ground and slowly looked up to me with a smile.

"Thank you for worrying Celia, but I'm fine." He frowned and started to look at the ground again.

"No! You're _not fine_! You keep acting _so _depressed and you insist you're fine! If you ask me, you're far from being _fine_!" I lost my temper, but I couldn't help it! He's so depressed over this! There are people out there with worse situations and they don't act as depressed as he does!

"You don't understand Celia! How could I be okay if I lost someone I love! Have you ever been through that pain! I think not!"

He's the one who doesn't understand. I have been through that pain. I'm still going through that pain. To see the person you love so broken down, it hurts you. And to have them snapping at you right in your face, it's painful. I won't cry though; I have to get through this.

"I'm just saying. You don't have to show that you're so sad because you lost the one you love. You may be heartbroken, but you have to move on. Hide your true emotions of sadness and replace them with happiness. Just don't let others see that you're hurting. I have been through that pain before, but I don't show my true emotions about that. I just stay happy and help them in whatever way that I can."

He had a look of disbelief and regret on his face.

"Celia I'm sorry I didn't mean—,"

"It's okay, you didn't know."

He sighed in relief and then gave me a smile.

"Thank you Celia, I'll try to do what you said."

"No problem, I'm your friend and friends help out."

We laughed together and talked for a while. That's a relief, I thought that argument had strained our friendship. But it seems that it made it stronger. I'm glad that he's not as depressed as he was before.

"Remember, if you need any help with your problems, then come to me. I've had experience in these things." I told him with a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks Celia!" He waved to me as I left.

Everything would be okay. It'll be just fine.

_**Jack's POV**_

What Celia told me was right. I shouldn't be depressed forever, but I had no idea Celia went through that; she always looked so happy. Celia was a great help; It was Muffy's loss. Speaking of Muffy, I haven't seen her in the valley ever since that day. I better ask Griffin. I went to the Blue Bar to ask Griffin.

"Hey Griffin, do you know where Muffy is?" Griffin gave me a confused look.

"Why do you need to know?

"I just haven't seen her, that's all."

Griffin thought for a moment and then answered.

"After that day, she packed up all of her things and told me she was moving away."

She moved away!? And nobody knew this!?

"Where did she move to? And why didn't anyone know?"

"She didn't tell me where she went, and she wanted keep the fact that she was moving away a secret. So everyone thinks she went on a trip."

"Thanks for telling me Griffin."

I walked out of the Blue Bar. Why would Muffy move away without telling anybody? What's she thinking? While all those thoughts ran through my mind I bumped into somebody.

"Excuse me." I said

"Oh, it's okay."

I looked to see that it was Lumina. She was a good friend of mine; I thought of her as a little sister.

"Lumina, did you just come out of the Inner Inn?"

"Yeah, I went there to visit. I barely get chances to visit because Auntie Romana always makes me practice the piano."

Yeah, Lumina always tells me how Romana makes her work her fingers to death on that piano. She also told me that she's been playing it since she was young.

"Heh, ol' Romana still has you playing on that piano?"

"If she heard you say that then—,"

"Don't worry; she's not here now is she?"

I know the real reason why Lumina went to the Inner Inn. Around this time, Ruby, Tim, and Nami would be out and only Rock would be here.

"Don't get me wrong Jack, I love playing the piano, but--,"

"You went to the Inner Inn to see Rock didn't you?"

"W-wha? T-that's ridiculous!"

"But, you went at the time when everyone is out, except for Rock." I said with a triumphant smirk.

She sighed. "I guess I can't hide anything from you, now can I?"

"Ha ha! Victory!"

"I'm glad you're back to your regular self. You're so happy now."

Was I really that depressed? I didn't think I affected the people around me so much.

"Yeah, but why did you visit Rock when everyone was out?" I teased.

"W-why do you want to know?"

Lumina's face turned red. But I really do wonder why she would visit him at that time.

"Ohhh, so you—,"

"It's not anything bad! In public I usually reject his offers for a date, but I won't admit to anyone that I actually like him!" Lumina covered her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret if that's what you're worried about." I assured her.

"It's not that, I'm afraid that someone might have heard me."

I looked around to see if anyone was there, but I only saw Nami at the beach and I doubt she heard it.

"I don't think anyone heard you Lumina."

"That's a relief. Are you really going to keep it a secret Jack?"

"Of course, would I ever lie to you?"

"Well.."

"Heh, come on."

Lumina and I went to the Goddess Pond and talked for a while. Then Lumina told me she had to go home, and I went home as well. I was alright now, thanks to Celia.

_**Celia's POV**_

Jack seemed back to his usual happy self. Marlin kept pestering me about what I was doing at Jack's house the other day. I don't know why he keeps nagging me about being around Jack, and Vesta says that I look happier and healthier. There was really nothing to do in the valley, so I decided to go to the Goddess Pond. That's my favorite place in the Valley. When I got there I sat down by the pond. I thought about the first time I met him.

_Flashback_

_I was going to visit Mineral Town today and see some of my friends. I suddenly bumped into someone._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"_

_I looked up and saw a very handsome man that I don't remember seeing before._

"_O-oh, I'm f-ine." My face suddenly felt warm and I was stuttering. What was wrong with me?_

"_Are you sure? You're face is red." He had a worried look on his face. _

"_It's okay, I'm Celia. Are you visiting Forget-Me-Not Valley?"_

_He looked he was embarrassed and scratched the back of his head._

"_Not really, I'm the new farmer, Jack."_

"_I'm sorry! I didn't know! I --,"_

"_It's okay, I should have told you."_

_I completely forgot that there was a new farmer in the Valley. He was a very nice person though._

"_Are you here to buy seeds?" I asked._

"_I actually came to introduce myself, but I guess I can get some seeds too."_

"_Well the owner of this farm and her brother are out delivering vegetables to the next town. So I'm the only one here."_

"_Really? Well that's fine; I think we could be great friends Celia."_

"_Me too."_

_Almost everyday he would come to visit us. He'd get information about vegetables from Vesta and he would talk to me; Marlin didn't seem to like him that much. I told him that I loved toy flowers. So he would pick them often and bring me one. Marlin seemed to dislike him more after that. My love for him even grew more though. But around the middle of Summer, he stopped coming and only came a few times. He also stopped bringing me flowers. I didn't think much of it and decided to tell him my feelings until I saw him proposing to Muffy._

_End Flashback_

But it turned out that Muffy didn't love him after all. It wouldn't have been like that if he was with me.

--

So how did you like it? This was the second chapter, and don't worry there's plenty more to come! So please review! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. Well, here's the third chapter of Loveless. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Jack's POV**_

Today's the day Muffy and I were supposed to get married, Spring 1. What was with her anyway? She accepts my proposal and like a season later she dumps me! Did she ever really love me at all? I know one thing though, and that's the fact that I still love her. I was sitting at the beach thinking until I heard someone come up.

"Hey man, how's it goin'?"

It was none other than the local hippie Gustafa.

"Hey Gustafa."

"Why are you sitting all alone man?"

"I'm just looking at the ocean, is it wrong to do that by yourself?"

"Well no, but you have a solemn look on your face."

'_What! I was supposed to hide my emotions! I can't let anyone know!'_

"If it's a really strong emotion, it's hard to hide."

'_Was he reading my mind?'_

"Yes, I was. It's what us hippies do. Later man."

And with that he left. I don't know how that little talk would help. I only learned two things from that, you can't easily hide strong emotions and stay away from Gustafa at all costs. I decided to fish, that would get my mind off of things.

I sighed. "No bites yet…"

I saw Celia struggling with a box of vegetables at the entrance of her farm and went over to help.

"Hey Celia, need some help?"

"I'd appreciate it, thanks."

"So where are you going with this?"

"Up that hill, to Mineral Town."

She pointed to a _very_ large hill that led to the other town.

"It's good I came isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you couldn't carry these heavy boxes up that giant hill by yourself now could you?"

"I bet I could!"

"Try it then."

I gave her the box I was holding and she tried to walk with both of the _heavy_ boxes, but she just tumbled backwards and almost fell until I caught her.

"See? You _can't_ do it."

"Why do you have to be right?"

I was still holding her when Rock came up.

"Hey guys. Am I interrupting?"

"N-no! It's not like that!"

I'm sure both of our faces turned redder than Vesta's tomatoes.

"Oh suuure, right."

Rock just laughed and walked away. I stared at him in disbelief until I heard a voice.

"U-um, we need to get going."

"O-oh yeah right."

We walked up the hill to Mineral Town, delivered the vegetables to the Inn, and headed back to the valley.

"Hey Celia."

"Yes?"

"You said you lost someone you love too, do you still wish you could be with them?"

"Well, yes I do."

"I guess you still love him."

"I love him very much. My only wish is for him to be happy, even if he doesn't love me back."

"I hope you get together with someone you love someday."

"A-ah, thank you."

Celia's face turned red. It's not like that person's here right now, but I really do wish her the best.

Celia then went home and thanked me for my help today. The pain of this day is slowly subsiding. It really doesn't feel as painful as it did a few hours ago. Oh, and was meaning to apologize to Celia about those incidents. I'll have to get to that later.

_**Celia's POV**_

As soon as I closed the door, I went up to my room. I know I could make my move and get him to like me, but it just wouldn't feel right. I have to wait until he gets over the pain of losing Muffy at least. But if it was Muffy, she wouldn't even think twice about it.

"Celia! We're back!" Vesta said.

I walked downstairs to greet Vesta and Marlin.

"Welcome back you two!"

"Oh, Celia. You're so charming! I wonder why you're not going with anyone yet!" Vesta said.

"Y-yeah."

I probably would've been with Jack, if Muffy hadn't taken him away. And to top it all off she dumped him!

"Celia."

I turned around to look at Marlin. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go—,"

_knock knock_

"Someone's at the door!"

I opened the door to see Jack. He was holding a flower.

"Hey Celia, while I was picking some flowers I remembered that you loved toy flowers. So I came to give you one."

He came here to give me a flower? That's very thoughtful of him!

"Thank you so much Jack! I really appreciate it!"

"No problem Celia."

I was very happy that he did that for me. It seems that he's getting better.

"Celia! I need your help for dinner!"

"Oh sorry, but I have to go Jack."

"Celia, wait."

"What is it?"

"When I started dating Muffy I neglected you, and you were my friend. And the other day I snapped at you; so I just wanted to apologize."

"It's okay Jack."

"It's not okay. You're here for me right now in my time of need and I just neglected you and that's not how friends treat each other."

He was regretting what happened between us. I didn't like to see him like this.

"It's alright. I'll always be your friend, even if you do some things that I might not like."

"Thanks Celia, you really are my best friend."

"Celia! I need you!" Vesta called from inside.

"Coming!"

"I guess you're busy, well I'll see you later."

"Bye."

And with that he left. I'm glad that he at least thinks of me as a best friend, but I'm depressed as well. He only thinks of us as 'friends'.

_**Marlin's POV**_

Something's been going on lately, and I don't like it. It seems Celia has been hanging around that guy a lot more lately. And to top it all off, I overheard Rock talking to himself about finding Celia and Jack in an intimate moment, I ignored it though; Rock over exaggerates anyway. When I got back home with Vesta, I decided to ask Celia out.

"Celia! We're back!" Vesta said.

Right after Vesta said that Celia immediately walked downstairs.

"Welcome back you two!"

"Oh Celia. You're so charming! I wonder why you're not going with anyone yet!" Vesta said.

"Y-yeah."

There was sadness in her voice and I could've sworn I saw a pained expression on her face. I chose to ask her now before anything else happened.

"Celia."

She turned to face me.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go--,"

_knock knock_

"Someone's at the door!"

Celia walked to the door and answered it. I wasn't sure who it was so I just walked over to the kitchen until I heard

"Thank you so much Jack! I really appreciate it!"

My blood boiled at the mention of _his_ name. He was the man that hurt Celia very deeply and just lived a happy life leaving Celia depressed. He got dumped by his fiancé though. Serves him right. I don't understand why Celia still likes to talk to him and want to be friends. That's why I have to do something before it turns into something more.

I quietly walked over so I could hear their conversation, but Vesta saw me and told me not to eavesdrop on them. Fortunately, Vesta kept telling Celia that she needed help with dinner and their conversation had to get cut short. When Celia came back in she was holding a flower and suddenly ran up to her room. A few moments later she came back down and helped Vesta with dinner.

"So Celia, did Jack give you that flower?"

Vesta sure was nosy about these things.

"Yes."

"Hmmm, I see."

Vesta had this weird smirk on her face. She's always like this when it comes to Celia and interaction with a guy, except for me.

After dinner, I walked to Celia. I was determined to keep her away from Jack as much as possible.

"I'm going to bed now."

Celia yawned and walked up to her room. I missed another chance, luck is just not with me today.

I would just try again tomorrow. I would do whatever it takes to keep her away from Jack and be with her. _Whatever_ it takes.

--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think it was that good, but I've been having a mild case of writer's block. More things will happen in the future though, I promise! Till next update!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's Dia again! Here's the fourth chapter of Loveless! To all of you who like this story, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Marlin's POV**_

I had to keep Celia away from Jack. It's not that I'm being selfish; it's for Celia's safety. I don't want her to get heartbroken again, and I would stay there for her unlike Jack. So, I'm going to ask her out today so that she won't be able to hang out with Jack. I went outside to where Celia was and built the courage up to ask her.

"Celia, would you like to go on a walk around the Valley?"

"Sure Marlin! But right after I take care of these plants okay?"

"Yeah."

'_She accepted my offer that easily? She must kind of like me a little, or she could be thinking that it's just a friendly outing. No! Don't think like that! If I believe she likes me then she must like me!'_

"There! I'm done! It's nice to be going on a walk with a friend."

'_Well that little dream is over.'_

Celia and I were walking around the Valley. I had so many things to talk about and say, but I was too nervous to say them. It seemed like Celia had nothing to say to me though. Celia seemed to be looking at something the whole time; I looked in the same direction as her and saw Jack talking to Rock. I really had to get her to stop thinking about Jack; for her own good.

"Celia, are you alright? You're looking at something awfully hard."

"O-oh it's fine Marlin, nothing's wrong."

"Alright then."

Then all of a sudden, I touched her shoulder. I don't know what got in to me; it was just an impulse.

"If you need anything Celia, I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything you want."

"Thank you Marlin, I know I can really trust you."

She had this genuine smile on her face, and her face was a little red. Was it just me or was she starting to like me?

After the walk we both went home. Vesta had dinner waiting for us and we all ate in silence, with the exception of Vesta's usual questions about Celia's love life and Celia would always stammer with a red face. The next day I went to the Blue Bar and _he_ was there. Griffin got us some drinks and went into the back room for a while. Since Muffy was gone we were the only ones in there.

"Hey, Marlin."

"Yeah?"

"What were you and Celia doing yesterday? I needed to talk to her, but I didn't want to interrupt you guys."

"Oh, it was just a little date." I answered as if it was no big deal.

I was going to tell him things like this so he wouldn't try to date Celia because he would think I was dating her.

"A date, huh?" I could've sworn I saw a scowl on his face for a moment.

"Yeah, I think Celia really likes me."

"I'm happy for you then." He sounded like he was annoyed.

"Thanks, when we get married I hope you come."

Suddenly, he stood up with an angry expression on his face.

"You know! I--,"

Right before Jack could finish his sentence Griffin came back, and Jack sat right back down. I don't know what that little outburst was all about though, but I know that he's going to back off now that he thinks Celia and I are dating. After we finished our drinks, Jack said goodbye to Griffin and left without another word.

"Hey Marlin, what was Jack yelling about earlier when I came in?"

"He was worried about his cow or something."

I instantly made up a lie. Griffin made a confused face.

"Okay then. Well see ya."

"See ya."

I think my plan was working well. Since Jack was out of the way I just had to think of a way to get Celia to stop thinking about him.

_**Jack's POV**_

I don't know what got in to me back there. I almost snapped at Marlin. First Celia and now Marlin; I need to go to anger management classes. But I couldn't help it, something just got into me. Yesterday, I saw Celia walking around with Marlin.

_Flashback_

_I was having a conversation with Rock. He was talking about parties I think._

"_That last party I went to was sooo wild!" Rock said._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Celia and Marlin walking together. I didn't think much of it at first, but then Marlin put his hand on Celia's shoulder and said something to her. She had this smile on her face that I've never seen before, and for a moment I think I felt jealous._

"_Hey dude, isn't that your girlfriend with Marlin over there? She's cheating on you man!"_

"_That's not my girlfriend and she's not cheating on me."_

_Why should I be jealous? That's Celia's business, not mine._

_The next day after work I went to the Blue Bar for a drink. Right after I sat down, Marlin came in. Griffin gave us both drinks and he went into the back room. Since Muffy wasn't here we were the only ones in there._

"_Hey, Marlin."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What were you and Celia doing yesterday? I needed to talk to her, but I didn't want to interrupt you guys." I lied._

"_Oh, it was just a little date." He said as if it was no big deal._

_For some reason, my annoyance and anger was rising up within me._

"_A date, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I think Celia really likes me."_

_I was getting angrier._

"_I'm happy for you then." I said in an annoyed tone._

"_Thanks, when we get married I hope you come."_

_Marriage! That's it. I'm pissed off now._

"_You know! I--,"_

_Right before I could finish my sentence, Griffin came back in and I sat down. I was shocked at what I was about to say to him. If I continued that sentence it would've came out like this. 'You know! I don't think that she really likes you at all because she loves someone else idiot!' I had no right to say that. What if she was in love with Marlin? I don't know how she feels. _

_After we finished our drinks, I said goodbye to Griffin and left without a word to Marlin, in fear that I might say something horrible to him._

_End Flashback_

I don't know why I was so mad at the mention of Celia being with Marlin. What's happening to me? And why is it that I never think about Muffy anymore? I was getting confused so I went to the Goddess Pond to clear my mind.

"I love the feel of this place. It makes you feel peaceful and relaxed." I said to myself.

"I think so too."

Whose voice was that? It wasn't mine. Am I hearing things? Oh great, now I'm crazy _and_ confused.

"Jack? Are you okay? You look weird."

I turned around and saw Celia behind me.

"Hey Celia, what are you doing here?"

"I always come here to relax; it's my favorite place in the valley."

"Oh. I'm happy for you and Marlin."

"What about me and Marlin?"

"You're dating aren't you? Isn't he the person you love?"

"N-no! Of course not! W-who told you that?"

He lied to me? On purpose? What was he thinking? If Celia says they're not, then I guess it's true. I better not tell her that he told me.

"It just seemed like that to me." I lied. (they have a lot of lies in this chapter don't they?)

"Well, you should know better Jack! I think of him as a friend and big brother!"

'_That's a relief. Wait, why am I saying that?'_

"Well I didn't know, sorry."

"It's okay. You know, many years ago there was a goddess in this pond; that's why they call it Goddess Pond. But for some reason, she moved far away to another place. I wish she was still here."

There was really a goddess here? I never knew that. I just thought they named it Goddess Pond because it was a nice name.

"It is said that she grants people's wishes too. I don't know if it's a real story, but I believe in it."

"I wonder why the Goddess left." I said.

"Me too." Celia had a spacey look on her face.

"Celia? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Celia can be weird sometimes, but that's one of the reasons why she's my friend. She was the first person I met in the Valley, and she always finds a way to cheer me up and help me. I don't know why she thinks of me as a friend, but I can tell that she has good reasons.

--

That was chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm planning on writing a new fic so go to my profile and vote. I'll have it up when I finish A New Life or Loveless. So please review! Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, it's me Dia! Here's the new chapter of Loveless! I give thanks to the people who have reviewed. I appreciate it! So I hope you like this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Griffin's POV**_

Today was another day of work at the Bar. It was more difficult to get costumers because Muffy was gone. I think they just came for her anyway. Only a few people come now like: that hippie, Marlin, and… Jack. To tell the truth, I feel sorry for the kid. Breaking up right before you get married, that's tough. I decided to go check the mail.

"Let's see what we have."

There was only one letter, and it was from…. Muffy.

"Oh man."

_**Jack's POV**_

Griffin told me to meet him at the Blue Bar; I wonder why? When I got there I saw no one but Griffin and he had a serious look on his face.

"Jack, I need to talk to you."

"What's the matter Griffin?"

"Yesterday, I got a letter from … Muffy."

"Really?! Does it tell you where she went?"

"Well, I'll just let you read it for yourself."

Griffin handed me the letter and I started to read.

_Dear Griffin,_

_I've never been so happy in my life! My new home is very extravagant! I live in a seaside mansion with my fiancé, Victor. He's very rich and we're going to have a great life together! Better than the life I was going to have with that country hick Jack. Actually the reason I broke up with him is that I met Victor while Jack and I were engaged. We just fell in love and I left Jack to be with Victor. I chose to tell __you because you were like a father to me. I know you're proud of me, but don't tell anyone okay? Thanks._

_Yours Truly,_

_Muffy_

"I-I can't believe this." I was shocked, Muffy was this kind of person?

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Don't worry about it, but why did you tell me?"

"Because I felt that you had a right to know."

"Thanks Griffin."

I left the Blue Bar. I could always count on Griffin; he was a real friend. I think it's better to forget about Muffy anyway. If she was that kind of person, then I don't need her.

_**Marlin's POV**_

I was going to ask Celia out again to show Jack that he can't take Celia. When I saw Celia, she had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Celia?" I asked.

"Jack thinks we're dating. Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Not really. I think he has the right idea."

"What are you talking about Marlin?" Celia said with a confused face.

"Hey Celia! Come here for a second!" Vesta said.

"Coming Vesta!"

'_Thanks a lot Vesta. You ruined my chance to confess to Celia.'_

Celia ran over to the field where Vesta was. That's when I saw _him_. He was coming to buy seeds for Summer no doubt.

"Hey Vesta! Hey Celia!" He said.

"Hey Jack!" Vesta said in her husky voice.

"Hi Jack!" Celia said with her angelic voice.

He didn't say anything to me. He was probably afraid of me.

"Marlin, what's with that smug look?" Vesta asked.

"Huh? Uh, nothing. Wait, wasn't Jack supposed to be buying seeds from you Vesta?"

"I was busy with my plants so I told him to buy them from Celia."

Oh great. Now another chance to talk to Celia has been taken away from me. Do you want to keep her away from me Vesta!?

_**Vesta's POV**_

Good, my plan is working. I was going to get Celia and Jack together. Before Muffy came in the picture I thought Celia and Jack liked each other, but I guess I was wrong. I know Celia still likes him, but I don't know how he feels. That's why I'm going to help them get together, but there's just one problem: Marlin.

Jack walked over to me.

"Okay Vesta, I need—,"

"Sorry Jack, but I'm too busy with my vegetables to help you right now. Go ask Celia."

"Oh, okay."

I was going to get them to talk to each other and maybe something would happen. That's when I noticed Marlin; he had a smug look on his face. I walked over to him and asked him.

"Marlin, what's with the smug look?" He was startled when he saw me, but then regained his composure.

"Huh? Uh, nothing. Wait, wasn't Jack supposed to be buying seeds from you Vesta?"

I knew he probably wanted to talk to Celia.

"I was busy with my plants so I told him to buy them from Celia."

He had this scowl on his face; I chose to ignore him. I turned to Celia and Jack to see what they were doing. Jack already had the seeds he needed, but they were still talking. Great!

"Vesta! We're going for a walk!" Celia said.

'_Oh yes! My plan is working perfectly!'_

"That's fine! Make sure you come home!" I said.

"W-what?" I heard someone whisper from behind me.

I turned and saw Marlin with his head down. Sorry Marlin, but this is Celia and Jack's story, and you're not part of it.

_**Celia's POV**_

Jack walked to me and asked for vegetable seeds. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that people around me are plotting things and it has something to do with me and Jack.

"You want to hang out? Like the old days?" Jack suddenly asked.

"What do you mean old days? It's not like we're childhood friends or something like that."

"I mean we haven't been hanging out as much as we used to."

"Oh. Well sure! I'd love to! Just let me tell Vesta."

"Okay."

"Vesta! We're going for a walk!" I said.

Vesta had a big smile on her face.

"That's fine! Make sure you come home!"

After that, Jack and I left. He told me he needed to go back to the farm to plant his seeds and I told him I'd help.

"Great! Since you know so much about plants and you're helping me, they'll be high quality!" Jack said with excitement.

"Not really." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because Vesta only sells B quality seeds, and she doesn't want anyone's crops to be better than hers."

"That's pretty messed up." He was clearly disappointed.

"You could say that." All I could do at that moment was laugh. I couldn't help it! He was just so funny to me.

"What's so funny!" He must have mood swings. First he was happy, then sad, and now mad.

"Y-you are!" I said in between laughs.

"Guess you're right." Then we both started laughing. Did I tell you that we were standing right on the bridge? So anyone who passed by would think that we were crazy.

"Enough of that. We should get going." Jack suddenly said.

What's with him and changing his mood every five minutes?

"You know, Griffin got a letter from Muffy yesterday." Jack said.

"Really? Do you know what it said?"

"It said that she was engaged to some rich guy and was living in a mansion with him. She also said that I was a 'country hick' and that she has a better life with him than she would ever have with me."

There was no hint of sadness in his voice at all. How was he feeling right now?

"Oh my, I'm so sorry."

"No need to be. It's not your fault. I don't need her anyway."

He didn't seem sad at all. It's like he never loved her.

"To tell the truth, I don't think I was in love with her at all. I think I was just infatuated; I thought I was in love."

"I see."

I couldn't believe Muffy! Now I _really _hate her. She left Jack just for money!

"That's the spirit Jack! Forget about her; it's the best thing to do." I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Right Celia."

For the rest of the day, Jack and I just hung out. We went to his farm first and planted seeds. After that, we walked around the valley and talked to people along the way. Then, after a long day, he took me home.

"It was a nice day Celia."

"Yeah, likewise."

"Well, see ya later."

"Bye."

I waved to him as he walked off. Just staying by his side makes me happy. I went inside with a smile on my face. Suddenly, Marlin and Vesta started bombarding me with questions.

"So Celia, how did it go?" Vesta asked.

"W-wha—,"

"It was probably horrible since she was with him right?" Marlin interrupted.

"W-well--,"

"It was great. Right Celia?" Vesta asked again.

"NO! It wasn't!"

"YES! It was!"

I couldn't get a word out because Vesta and Marlin were arguing about how my day went. This was going to be a long night.

--

I had like 5 people's POV's in this chapter. That's like, a new record! Hope you liked this chapter though! I'm starting to get writer's block, but I'll manage to get the next chapter up; I promise! So till then, bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Dia here! Here's the final chapter of Loveless! Dun DUN DUUUNN! ……….I'm kidding. I scared you didn't I? Well anyway, back to business. Here's the sixth chapter of Loveless. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Jack's POV**_

Today's the Fireworks Festival. I always love looking at the fireworks. I remember when saw them last year for the first time. They were so wonderful! Some people say that the ones in Mineral Town are better. I should go see them sometime.

"Hey Jack, here's the chicken feed you ordered." Takakura said.

"Thanks Takakura."

"No problem." And Takakura left, without another word.

'_What's with that guy?'_

"I should head to the beach soon. The fireworks are almost about to start." I said to myself.

When I got to the beach, I saw Mayor Thomas, Kassey, and Patrick getting the fireworks ready. And everyone was scattered around the beach talking to each other, even Nami and Rock were talking to each other! Well, Rock was talking and Nami just stood there looking emotionless. I saw Marlin and Vesta standing next to each other and Celia was sitting on the ground farther away from them.

"I should find a spot." I said to myself.

Marlin started to walk over to Celia, but Vesta told him something and he walked away. Suddenly she winked at me and jerked her head to where Celia was sitting.

'_Thanks Vesta! She must've known I needed a place to sit.'_

That's when I saw Marlin coming back. He glared at me and went over to Vesta. Vesta gave me a thumbs up and winked at me again.

'_Everyone's acting so weird!'_

"Hello."

I suddenly remembered that someone was sitting next to me.

"Hey Celia." I said.

"You seem to be concentrated on something." She said.

"Oh it's nothing."

Thomas came up to stand in front of everyone and started talking.

"Hello everyone! I usually do this in Mineral Town, but I've decided to do it here since you don't have a mayor. Well anyway, this year's fireworks were made by Patrick and Kassey! So I hope you enjoy this year's beautiful display of fireworks!

"I just love the fireworks. Don't you Celia?" I asked.

"Yes, they're great."

Colors began to fill the sky. Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow and then it repeated. I put my hand on the ground, but it touched something. It happened to be Celia's hand! I was about to move it, but I saw Vesta shaking her head. And something in my mind told me not to move it. Celia had a startled look on her face at first, but then it turned into a small smile.

"Yeah, they're great." I said in a low voice.

_**Vesta's POV**_

I was in phase two of my plan now. I had to get them together. For Celia's happiness. Celia's like a daughter to me so I have to help her in any way I can. Celia wanted to sit on the beach to watch the fireworks so she went to an area a little farther from us and sat down. Knowing Marlin he was probably going to try to sit by Celia. Yup, I was right. He started walking towards her and I stopped him.

"Marlin, I think you dropped something on the way here. You better go get it." I said.

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me?" He left.

That's when I saw Jack. He was looking at me so I winked at him and jerked my head to where Celia was sitting. He nodded his head and sat down next to her. It looked like he hasn't noticed that Celia was sitting next to him. Marlin came back and saw Celia and Jack sitting together. He glared at Jack and walked over to me. I gave Jack a thumbs up and winked at him. Mayor Thomas started to talk.

"Hello everyone! I usually do this in Mineral Town, but I've decided to do it here since you don't have a mayor. Well anyway, this year's fireworks were made by Patrick and Kassey! So I hope you enjoy this year's beautiful display of fireworks!"

Celia and Jack were talking to each other and then the fireworks started. Everyone was looking at the fireworks in awe. I looked at Jack and Celia and saw Jack accidentally put his hand on Celia's. He was about to move it, but I shook my head and told him not to. Celia smiled and surprisingly, he did too. He said something I couldn't hear though. My plan was working perfectly.

_**Marlin's POV**_

We were at the beach for the Fireworks Festival. Celia wanted to sit somewhere else so she went to an area farther away from us to sit. This was my big chance so I decided to take it. I was about to walk over, but Vesta stopped me.

"Marlin, I think you dropped something on the way here. You better go get it." She said.

Could it have been my picture of Celia? I had my name on it too. If someone found it I'd be so humiliated!

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me?" After that I left.

I looked in every place that I went, but I didn't find it.

'_Whew, my secret is safe. But why did Vesta tell me I dropped something?'_

When I got back to the beach, I saw something that I _really_ didn't want to see. _Jack _was sitting next to Celia! He turned to look at me, but I just glared at him and walked to Vesta. So I had to spend the rest of the festival watching fireworks with Vesta, and to make it all worse Jack was touching Celia's hand! I had to keep Celia away from Jack at all costs!

_**Celia's POV**_

I told Vesta and Marlin that I was going to sit farther on the beach. I sat down and watched everyone. Hugh was getting bullied by Kate, Tim and Ruby was sitting together, Rock was talking to Nami, and Patrick and Kassey were getting the fireworks ready. I noticed that all the couples were sitting together, friends were talking, and other people were just standing by themselves.

'_I guess I'm one of those people who are alone.'_

Right then someone sat down next to me. I turned to see who it was and saw it was Jack.

'_Jack? What's he doing here?'_

He seemed to be looking at something so I decided to get his attention.

"Hello." I simply said.

He turned to me and looked surprised, but then he shook it off.

"Hey Celia."

"You seemed to be concentrated on something." I said.

He shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing."

Thomas stood in front of everyone and started talking.

"Hello everyone! I usually do this in Mineral Town, but I've decided to do it here since you don't have a mayor. Well anyway, this year's fireworks were made by Patrick and Kassey! So I hope you enjoy this year's beautiful display of fireworks!"

"I just love the fireworks. Don't you Celia?" Jack said.

"Yes, they're great.

The fireworks started. They were so beautiful! Colors filled the sky in a pattern. Then I felt something on top of my hand. It was Jack's hand! I didn't know what to do! But his hand never moved; I admit that it was nice.

"Yeah, they're great." He said with a smile.

We sat there like that for a while until the fireworks were over.

"Celia?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Marlin together or something?" Why would he ask that?

"No, I thought I already told you –,"

"Why does he keep acting so weird around you then?" He asked.

"Well, um-,"

"And every time he sees me he treats me coldly."

"B-but-,"

"The other day he kept bragging to me about how you were dating!" What?

"What did you say?"

"He kept telling me how the both of you were dating and you were planning to get married."

"T-that's not true!" I didn't need Jack to think that was happening!

"Well that's a relief." He said.

"Why? Why is it a relief?"

"Huh? W-well, u-um, I don't think a person like that should be with you. T-that's all." His face got red and he turned his head away. I started laughing.

"W-what's funny?" He asked.

"You're worried about me. I didn't know you could be so sweet." I said.

"Well, of course. I would always worry about you."

"T-thanks." Now I could feel_ my_ face getting red.

I looked around and saw that everyone had left, and I noticed that Jack was still touching my hand.

"Well, it's getting dark outside. We should head home." He said.

"Yeah."

He got up and grabbed my hand to help me up. He said that he would walk me home. So we were heading to my farm.

"You know Celia, I seem to have forgotten about Muffy." Jack said.

"Really?!" I sounded a little _too_ anxious.

"Yeah, and you're the one who cheered me up."

"How?"

"You were there for me and we did fun things together. So eventually I got better."

"I'm glad I could help."

I suddenly heard a noise behind us, and I turned around to see what it was. There was nothing, but for some reason, I started to fall.

"Celia!"

Jack grabbed my hand and we both fell.

**_Splash_**

It appears we both fell off of the bridge and into the water. We both got out of the water.

"Are you okay Celia?"

"I-I'm fine, the water wasn't too deep."

"But we're both soaking wet." He said.

"Y-yeah."

"Come on, let's get you back home. Before you catch a cold."

"Okay."

We walked in silence until we got to my house.

"Well, see you later Ja--,"

He was hugging me! Why was he hugging me!?

"Celia, thank you, for all the things that you've done. If there's anything I can do to repay you then I would."

I couldn't believe it! He was hugging me! Very tightly might I add. I couldn't even move! So I just put my arms up and hugged him back.

"As long you stay my friend and never leave, I wouldn't ask for anything else."

"Then I'll stay here forever and never leave if that's what you want."

All of a sudden, the door opened and Marlin was standing there.

"W-what are you--,"

Jack and I just stood there soaking wet still in each others arms. Then Marlin started scowling.

"Get off of her you little--,"

"Little what? What if I don't want to get off?" Jack said.

"Well, I'll force you off!" Oh no. They're starting an argument.

"No! You'll probably hurt Celia in the process!"

"I didn't know you were _so_ worried about her!" Marlin's statement was dripping with sarcasm.

"Of course I am! And I don't need to take any mess from you of all people!" That was harsh Jack!

"Why you--,"

"What's going on here?!" Vesta asked.

'_Thank you Vesta!'_

"Good Vesta, you're here." Marlin said. "Jack was trying to take advantage of Celia."

"No he wasn't!"

"No I wasn't!"

We both said it at the same time.

"C-celia? Why are you taking up for him?" Marlin said.

"Because he's my friend! Don't you understand!"

"Aren't I your friend too?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said.

Vesta touched Marlin's shoulder. "Come on Marlin, get some rest."

He glared at Jack. "It's all _your_ fault."

Then the door closed.

"I'm sorry about that Celia, I didn't mean to--,"

"It's alright, he shouldn't have acted that way in the first place."

I just now noticed that we were still in each others arms. And for some reason we both started laughing.

"This was so ridiculous!" Jack said.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah! You need to get inside and dry yourself off!" He said.

"What about you? You'll be wet longer than I am!"

"I'll be alright."

He let me go and started running towards his farm.

"See ya later Celia!" He waved.

"Bye!" I waved back.

Things are going to get better; I just know it.

--

So? Did you like it? I tried my hardest for you. So the least you could do is review! See ya next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyone! It's Dia! Here it is! The seventh chapter of Loveless! There's not much fluff in this chapter, but I'll try to have more next chapter. So please forgive me! I thank you for the reviews though! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Jack's POV**_

For some reason, I can't stop thinking about last night. Why did I just suddenly hug her? There was something telling me to, and when Marlin came out I got so defensive. But when she was in my arms it felt right.

'_Wait, why am I saying that?'_

'_**Because you like her.'**_

'_What are you talking about? Me? Like Celia? As if.'_

'_**Don't be in denial, you know it to be true.'**_

'_Yeah right. I'm heartbroken over Muffy remember?'_

'_**You haven't been acting like it lately, and the other day you said you didn't need her.'**_

'_Oh yeah…'_

'_**See? I'm right like always.'**_

'_Technically, if you're right, then I'm right too. Since we're the same person and all.'_

'_**Just shut up.'**_

While I was having an inner battle with myself, someone knocked on my door.

"Oh. Who could it be?" I asked.

I opened the door to find Celia.

"C-celia, y-you're here?"

"Hey Jack! Can I come in? Thanks!" She rushed in and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Something was different about Celia.

"N-nothing! What a nice house you have!" She was talking very fast.

"What's wrong? Why did you barge into my house?" I asked.

"Well… I'm avoiding people." I think I know where this is going.

"Are they Marlin and Vesta?"

"Y-yes."

"Why are you avoiding them?" Marlin's reason is obvious, he's a freak. But what is her reason for avoiding Vesta?

"Why are you avoiding them?"

"Well, Marlin keeps glaring at me and making rude remarks, and Vesta keeps asking so many questions. So I came here because I thought you would help me, but if you don't want to th--,"

"No! I'll help! I'll help!" I said frantically.

She giggled. "Thanks!"

'_**That laugh is so cute isn't it?'**_

'_Well, um, I don't kno-,'_

'_**Stop being in denial and admit it!'**_

'_No! You're just trying to trick me into thinking I like her!'_

'_**I might be, or you might really like her.'**_

'_Grrr…'_

Celia touched my shoulder. "Jack are you okay?"

"O-oh I-I'm fine. Just fine."

"I just wanted to stay for a while. Well, at least until they settle down and get tired."

"What do you mean 'get tired'?"

"Oh yeah, they're looking for me."

"W-what?" I said.

_knock knock _

I told Celia to sit on my bed and I slowly walked to the door. I opened it just a crack and saw Marlin.

"Hey, Celia in here?"

"No. Why?"

"Because she would obviously be here. We looked everywhere else in the Valley."

"Did you ever think about the possibility of her being in Mineral Town?" I said.

"Oh, never thought of tha-, I mean of course I thought of that!"

"Well, whatever. I just know that she's not here." And I slammed the door in his face.

I turned around and saw Celia sitting on my floor in front of the TV.

"Isn't it weird that you have the only TV in the valley? It's like that in Mineral Town too." Celia said.

"Yeah, I guess it's weird."

I needed to start my farm work, but Celia was in here.

"Um, Celia?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure you don't want to be alone, but I need to--,"

"It's okay, go on ahead. I'm watching TV."

She must be mesmerized by that TV, and it only has four channels. I watered my plants, took care of my animals, and all that other stuff. I decided to check up on Celia. When I got in there, she was still staring at the TV. She's been sitting there for an hour.

"Celia, aren't you getting bored yet?"

"Not really, I want to see what happens to the fishing guy."

"Okaaay."

"What else is on your TV? I've watched four channels, how many more are on there?" Celia asked.

"There are only four."

"So it's just like the TV in Mineral Town, oh well."

Then she started watching all the channels over again.

'_And you think I liked her?!'_

'_**Well yeah, you still do.'**_

'_Why do you think that? Look at how weird she is!'_

'_**You like her because she's weird.'**_

'_W-what? I'm not listening to this.'_

"Are you okay Jack? You're face looks weird." Celia said.

"No! It's okay!"

"Okay then."

And she went back to watching TV. I couldn't leave the house at all. Takakura might come in while I'm gone and get suspicious. But we had a fun time though. We talked and she even made food for us to eat! So today wasn't really that bad.

"I have to go back home now." She said.

"Be careful, someone might see you coming out of this farm."

"I will. Goodbye."

"See ya."

There's just something about her that I like; I just don't know what it is.

__

_**Celia's POV**_

I left his farm through the entrance that led to the Goddess Pond. Then I walked down the path to make it look like I was leaving the Goddess Pond. It was dark so nobody was out anyway. I walked across the bridge to my house. Then I knocked on the door. Vesta opened it and rubbed her eyes.

"Where were you?" Vesta asked.

"I was at my friend's house for a long time I guess."

"Yes you were young lady! You had me worried!"

"Sorry Vesta."

I walked upstairs and got on my bed. I was so tired; I just _had_ to go to sleep.

The next day when I woke up, I smelled delicious food from downstairs.

'_Vesta must be making breakfast.'_

"Celia! Breakfast is ready!" Vesta said.

"Coming!"

I changed into my clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. Vesta was getting everyone's plate ready and Marlin trying not to look at me. I decided to go talk to him.

"Marlin are you okay?"

"Not really."

"I know you might not like me anymore, but--,"

"What are you talking about? I like you even more than I did before. I like feisty women." Then he started growling.

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"Huh? Man, another plan failed." I heard him say.

'_What plan? What is he planning?'_

During breakfast we all sat in silence. No one was saying anything this time, not even Vesta! Something must be wrong.

"Celia, I need to tell you something." Vesta said.

"What is it Vesta?"

"Your father called and said that he put you in an arranged marriage."

What? An arranged marriage? She must be kidding. Right?

"You must be kidding Vesta."

"No, I'm _very_ serious."

Oh no.

--

That was the seventh chapter! I hope you liked it and I hope you'll review! How's everyone gonna deal with the arranged marriage? You'll see soon! Bye Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! It's Dia here! I hope you all read and review! Because the eighth chapter of Loveless is here! There is some language in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Celia's POV**_

I can't believe that my father forced me into an arranged marriage! I don't want to marry someone I don't love! I remember what father said to me.

_Flashback_

"_Father, why did you put me in an arranged marriage?" I asked._

"_You need someone to love in your life, and your fiancé is also rich. I'm you don't love him, then divorce him after a year."_

"_Is that it? You're just doing this so you can inherit some of the money?" I tried to sound as nice as I could._

"_Well of course! What other reason would I have to do thi-, I mean of course not darling! It's all for you."_

"_Goodbye father." I said in an irritated voice._

"_Wait!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You're going to meet him tomorrow."_

_That's it! I couldn't talk to him anymore! I could've sworn I heard him laughing when I hung up the phone._

_End Flashback_

All he wanted was money! He didn't care about my happiness at all! What kind of parent is he?!

"Celia! He's here!" Vesta said.

"Okay!" When I got downstairs, I saw a man in a very expensive looking suit. He was looking around the room in disgust. Vesta started talking.

"I'll be going with Marlin to Mineral Town for a while Celia." She turned to look at the man. "So please make yourself at home. I'm off now!" Then she left. Next, I heard a 'hmph'.

"Why hello. I'm Celia." I said, trying to be very polite. I think I even did a courtesy.

"Don't talk to me you country wench! _Never_ speak before I do!" He screamed.

I already hated him. He was so rude, and father wanted me to divorce him after a year!?

"Oh, I am very sorry." I bowed. I hated bowing down to the likes of _him_!

"If you're going to live with me, you'll call me Lord Victor."

So his name was Victor. What made him so arrogant?

"Yes, Vic--, Lord Victor." I said.

"How dare you make a mistake in my presence!" He raised his hand like he was about to hit me.

"No, better not hit you now. You might tell that big man who just left." He said.

Was he talking about Vesta? I just noticed that neither Vesta nor Marlin were here. So I was all alone…..with this guy.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. The next thing you heard was

_**SLAP**_

I couldn't believe it! I slapped him!

"You little _bitch_!" He spat out the last word.

He grabbed my wrist and swung me into a corner. Then he started walking towards me slowly.

"How dare you hit _me_! I'll teach you a lesson you wench!" Then he slapped me. He was about to hurt me even worse until a voice interrupted him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" It was Jack! What was he doing here?

He ran over to Victor and punched him straight in the jaw. That caused Victor to stumble back. There was blood coming out of his mouth.

"Don't you dare touch her again! Or you'll get more where that came from!" Jack was seriously mad. His eyes were red and he had this frightening expression on his face. I bet Victor was so afraid.

"Hmph. I can fight you know; I just didn't want use all of my strength." Victor said while wiping his mouth.

"Yeah right." Jack simply said.

"But if that wench over there _ever _touches me again, let's just say…. _very_ bad things will happen." Victor looked over in my direction and had this evil smile on his face.

"Like that will happen." Jack said.

"Hmph. Whatever. Oh, and wench?" He looked at me. "You better not behave like that when you're living with me. If you do, I'll straighten you up like I just did." And with that, he left out the door.

"What did he mean by 'living with him'? Don't tell me you're going to live with that guy!" Jack said.

"He's my…..fiancé."

"What! When did you get engaged? I would be happy for you, but in this case I can't, because--," Jack just kept ranting and ranting.

"Jack?"

"He such an idiot!"

"Jack?"

"I _really_ hate that guy!"

"JACK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Why are you here?"

He appeared to be thinking over something.

"I guess I came because," he looked like he was thinking again. "because I had a feeling that something was wrong. That's the reason!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Oh! Are you okay Celia? Did he hurt you?" He asked. (A/N: you just now ask this question?)

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for worrying!"

"Why did you get engaged to that guy anyway?" He said in a low voice.

"It's an arranged marriage. My father arranged it."

"Why'd he do that?"

"Because that guy is rich and my father wants to inherit some of the money."

"Another rich guy huh." Jack said.

"Yeah. I really don't want to marry that Victor guy." I said.

"Wait. Did you just say Victor?"

"Uh, yeah. That's his name."

Jack got this really weird expression on his face and said in a very quiet voice

"Victor."

_**Jack's POV**_

I was at my farm watering my plants thinking about the last few days.

'_I really had a lot of interaction with Celia haven't I?'_

'_**Yeah, cause you're supposed to be together.'**_

'_Not this again…'_

'_**Don't give me that crap! Just admit you like her!'**_

'_I will not, because I don't like her like that.'_

'_**Why don't we go see her then? I have a strange feeling anyway.'**_

'_Yeah, I feel something strange too.'_

So, I decided to go to Vesta's farm. For some reason, I felt like something terrible was happening. I ran there just in case something was happening. When I got to the door, I heard

"How dare you hit _me_! I'll teach you a lesson you wench!" That was a man's voice.

'_Who was he talking to? Was that Marlin talking to Celia or something?'_

But my thoughts got interrupted with the sound of a slap.

'_I'm heading in there!'_

When I opened the door, I saw a very horrible scene indeed. Celia was standing in a corner with a red cheek and some man was in front of her. It looked like he was about to hit her again. I couldn't stand this scene that was before me. I felt my anger rising.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled to the man.

I ran over to him and punched him straight in the jaw. He stumbled back and his mouth started bleeding.

"Don't you dare touch her again! Or you'll get more where that came from!" I said. I couldn't hold in my anger.

"Hmph. I can fight you know; I just didn't want to use all of my strength." He wiped his mouth off.

That was a bunch of bull. He 'didn't want to use all his strength'?

"Yeah right." I said.

"But if that wench over there _ever _touches me again, let's just say…. _very_ bad things will happen." He looked at Celia with an evil smile on his face.

'_Wench? Celia was not a wench! Who is this guy? He really pisses me off.'_

"Like that will happen." I said.

"Hmph. Whatever. Oh, and wench?" He looked at Celia. "You better not behave like that when you're living with me. If you do, I'll straighten you up like I just did." And with that, he left out the door.

"What did he mean by 'living with him'? Don't tell me you're to live with that guy!" Celia was going to live with_ him_? I can't believe it!

Celia was hesitating to say something.

"He's my…..fiancé." Fiancé? Okay, what's happening here?

"What! When did you get engaged? I would be happy for you, but in this case I can't, because he's an abuser!" I couldn't control myself, this was just a shock to me.

"He's such an idiot!" I kept going on and on. I didn't notice anything around me.

"I _really_ hate that guy!"

"JACK!"

Why did she yell at me? She had no reason to do that, I was right here.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Why are you here?" She asked.

'_Yeah, why did I come?'_

'_**Because you wanted to help her.'**_

"I guess I came because,"

'_How did I know she was in trouble though?'_

'_**I don't know. We just…. felt like something was wrong.'**_

'_Yeah! That's right!'_

"because I had a feeling that something was wrong. That's the reason!" I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. Oh! Are you okay Celia? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks for worrying!" She said with a smile.

"Why'd you get engaged to that guy anyway?" I was curious as to why someone like Celia would want to marry someone like that.

"It's an arranged marriage. My father arranged it." She seemed bitter.

Why would her father do something that terrible!?

"Why'd he do that?" I asked.

"Because that guy is rich and he wants to inherit some of the money." She said in an angry tone.

What kind of parent was he? Sending your daughter off to some bastard for money? That's just heartless!

"Another rich guy huh." Was all I could say.

"Yeah. I _really_ don't want to marry that Victor guy." She said.

Wait. What did she just say?

"Wait. Did you just say Victor?"

"Uh, yeah. That's his name." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

What! His name is Victor? All I could say was

"Victor."

Could it be?

--

So how did you like that chapter? I promise that I will have some fluff in the next chapter. I really couldn't fit it into this chapter. Do you know why Jack reacted so strangely to Victor's name? Whoever gets it right will get……… nothing. Sorry! Read and review! See ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I was almost done with the chapter, but I was obsessed with playing Kingdom Hearts and Fire Emblem. Forgive me! I'm a video game freak, I know. :( But moving on! Here's the ninth chapter of Loveless! It was pretty easy to find out who Victor was if you remembered previous chapters. The answer is in this chapter, but I bet some of you already know what it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

_**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Jack's POV**_

'_Victor? Why is he engaged to Celia? Wasn't he the guy Muffy left me for?'_

'_**You know, it could be a different guy.'**_

'_But he's rich like in Muffy's letter and his name is Victor.'_

'_**So? There are probably a lot of rich guys named Victor.'**_

'_I guess you're right….'_

A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"U-uh, y-yeah." I almost forgot I was still in Celia's house.

"Is something wrong? Why do you care about Victor's name? Do you know him?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really _know_ him; I just heard of him." I said.

"Where have you heard of him?" She really wanted to know about this didn't she?

"Okay, you remember when I told you that Muffy left me for some rich guy?"

"Yeah. Wait! Do you mean?"

"Yeah, I think Victor is that guy." I told her.

"But what makes you think it's Victor?" She asked.

"Well, in the letter, Muffy said that she was engaged to a rich guy named Victor." I explained.

"Why did Victor accept the engagement if he was with Muffy?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

It was all so confusing. If he was with Muffy, why did he accept the engagement?

'_**Didn't I tell you that he wasn't the Victor from the letter?'**_

'_I don't have time for this. You're always wrong anyway.'_

'_**I was right about you liking Celia though.'**_

'_Oh shut up!'_

"Um, Jack? What's with your face changing expressions?" She asked.

"N-nothing! Totally fine here!" I scratched the back of my head.

"Okay."

"We gotta find a way to get you out of this marriage."

"What? You're helping me?"

"Yeah! I don't want you to get married to him! He took Muffy away and now he's going to take--," I covered my mouth to stop myself.

"Take what? Go on." She said, urging me to keep talking.

"Nothing! Take uh, my farm! A person like him would sooo try to take my farm. Yeah, my farm."

'_**What the hell? Take my farm? What kind of stupid answer was that?'**_

'_I couldn't think of anything at the moment…'_

'_**But anything was better than take my farm! You should've just went on and said what you were about to say!'**_

'_And what was I about to say?'_

'_**You were about to say that Victor was going to take her away from you! Cause you like her.'**_

'_Not this again!'_

"Okaaay. Weird." She said.

"Oh hey, Celia! Is your cheek okay? It looks like he hit you really hard!" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh it's nothing! Really I'm--,"

I touched her cheek to see if it was swollen or something like that.

"W-what are you—," She said.

"It seems to be fine. I guess you are okay."

"Uh, yeah." Why was her face red? Her face was warm too. Was she sick?

"Celia! Are you feeling alright? You're face is red, are you sick?" I asked.

She turned her head away from me so I couldn't see her face.

"I-I'm fine. N-no need to worry about me." She said in a high, squeaky voice.

"Okay…"

_**Victor's POV**_

Hmph. I can't believe those peasants would touch me! Do they not know who I am? If that wretched man wanted his wench so much, then I would've gladly given her to him. I wonder if he's the one she told me about. I'm finally back in my mansion.

'_Thank God.'_

"Hey Vicky! Where have you been today?" Ah, my darling Muffy. Better than any wench in the world. She's the top wench!

"Oh nothing Muffy, I just had some business."

"Oh. Well, we need to spend more time together! You haven't been spending time with me lately." She did the 'puppy dog pout'. She's making an attempt to be 'cute', which she is clearly failing at.

I put on my 'nice face' and used my 'nice voice'. "We'll spend much more time together when we get married. I promise!"

"Yay! I just can't wait till we get married. Cause I _love_ you_ very_ much." It sounded like she was using sarcasm. It's probably just my imagination.

"Muffy?" I asked.

"Yeah, Vicky? What is it?"

"About that man you left, was his name Jack?" I asked, in the most innocent voice I could muster up.

"Yeah. Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing my dear. Nothing at all."

So Muffy's ex liked the wench that I am about to marry. And to top it all off, I'm with Muffy, who is his ex. This is interesting. I'm in the safe zone. As long as Muffy doesn't tell anyone that we're engaged, I'll be fine.

_**Celia's POV**_

Everything was happening so fast. I really do need to find a way to get out of the engagement. I wonder what Victor did with Muffy?

"You want me to stay Celia?" Jack asked. Why would he ask that?

"You can go if you want." I said.

"But something might happen to you again."

"Oh don't worry! The Valley doesn't have bad people!"

"Where are Vesta and Marlin?" He asked.

"They went to Mineral Town or something."

Speaking of Mineral Town, the other day I saw the farmer there. She had such a cute baby girl. I wonder if my baby would be as cute as hers.

"Um, Celia? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about a baby." Why did I tell him that?

"What?! Are you pregnant too? You have so many secrets!" I could feel my face getting red.

"No! Not that! I was thinking about that farmer from Mineral Town and how cute her baby was." I confessed.

"Oh. Sorry I said that."

"It's fine. You can go home you know. I'm going to the Goddess Pond."

"I'll go with you! I have nothing else to do anyway." He suggested.

"I guess you can."

"Great! Let's go!" Then he walked out the door.

We walked to the Goddess Pond without any interruptions. When we got there Lumina and Rock were walking around. Rock gave us a weird look and told Lumina to leave. He left with her too.

"What was that about?" I asked. Jack just shrugged and walked over to the pond and sat down. I sat down next to him.

"Strange things have been happening lately, and it all started when Muffy broke up with me." He said.

"Yeah, things are getting confusing."

"We have to think of a way to get you out of that marriage!" He really changes the subject quick.

"But, I'm forced to marry Victor. It's what my father said."

"No! Not while I'm here you're not! I'm going to stop it any way I can!" He said.

He was really serious about this. "Thank you."

"U-uh, no problem. I just want to help."

"Help. We do a lot of that don't we?" I asked.

"Of course we help each other! We're friends and that's what friends do!"

"That sounded so lame." I laughed.

"Hey! I'm right here!" He said in an angry tone.

"But, it's true though. We are friends and we help each other."

"That's more like it. Hmph."

"Who are you supposed to be? Victor?" I asked.

He looked at me with a 'are you serious' face.

"N-no way! Don't compare me to that bastard!" He said.

"Okay, okay. Don't go crazy now."

I was starting to get tired; the Goddess Pond always had that effect on me. But I couldn't go to sleep now. I needed to get home.

"Alright, I'll calm down. Just as long as you don't compare me to him again!" I heard Jack say.

"Okay, I won't."

"Is something wrong Celia?"

"I'm just a little tired….."

And before I knew it, I feel asleep.

--

How'd you like it? Sorry for the wait. I was just too busy being caught in video games. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And remember, reviews are greatly accepted! See ya till then!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! It's Dia! Here's the tenth chapter of Loveless! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Jack's POV**_

"Is something wrong Celia?" I asked.

"I'm just a little tired…."

Then she fell asleep on my shoulder.

'_**Doesn't this feel nice?'**_

'_Well uh, um…'_

'_**It does and you know it!'**_

'_N-no! Stop saying things to me!'_

'_**Put your arm around her.'**_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_**I said—'**_

'_I heard what you said. But, why should I?'_

' _**Cause uh… she's cold! And you have to keep her warm!'**_

'_It's summer.'_

'_**Just do it!'**_

My arm suddenly jerked up and went around her shoulders. What made it do that?

I didn't want to move her while she was sleeping. She had a hard time with Victor, so I understand. I wanted to go somewhere else though, because if anyone came and saw us, then that would be a problem. I sat there for a while with Celia still sleeping on my shoulder. The sky was getting dark so we had to leave soon.

I gently shook her. "Wake up Celia."

Her eyes slowly opened. She looked very beautiful when she was doing that. Wait. What?

"Is that you Jack? What are we doing here?"

"We were talking but then you fell asleep."

She looked around and then she looked at me and saw that she was leaning on my shoulder. Oh, and I still had my arm around her.

She suddenly got out of my grasp and her face turned red. A part of me felt sad that she wasn't leaning on me anymore, but another part of me felt relieved that we wouldn't be caught in an embarrassing situation.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to fall asleep on y-y-you!" She was stuttering very badly.

"It's okay, I don't mind." I smiled at her. "You were probably tired from that incident that happened earlier."

"Oh. W-well I'm still sorry."

I chuckled. "Well, we still need to get home, Vesta and Marlin (AKA: freak) are probably worried about you."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'll walk you home Celia."

"Thanks."

We walked together in silence. I didn't really like it, so I decided to start a conversation.

"We've been spending a lot of time lately haven't we?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask? You don't want to spend time with me?"

"No! It's not that! It's.."

'_It's that I'm starting to feel strange around you for some reason.'_

"It's what Jack?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"It's that I'm just glad to spend time with you. That's all."

"Oh. Well I'm glad to spend time with you too." She had this beautiful smile on her face. Why am I saying such weird things!?

When we got to Vesta's door, Celia said goodbye to me and went into her house.

'_What is this weird feeling I have when I'm around Celia? I've never felt this way about Muffy before. What is it?'_

_**Celia's POV**_

I can't marry Victor, because I'm already in love with Jack. If father would've just gave me a little more time then maybe Jack would grow to love me too. But even if Jack did fall in love with me father wouldn't care; all he wants is money. Mother would agree with me, but she's been sick lately. Father wouldn't even let me talk to her on the phone!

"Why is my life so complicated?" I fell back on the bed.

'_I need to get my rest; I'll try to sort some of this out tomorrow.'_

And I went to sleep for the second time that day.

"_Celia."_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Celia, it's me."_

_A beautiful woman in a flowing white dress was floating in the sky. It looked like I was in some kind of meadow._

"_M-mother?"_

"_Yes Celia. It's me."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I just wanted to tell you to be careful."_

"_Why?"_

"_ You will have many ordeals in the future."_

"_How will I get through them?"_

"_All you have to do is believe what your heart tells you. You'll be fine if you do that."_

"_But why are you telling me this Mother?"_

_A smile appeared on her face and she disappeared ._

"_Mother? Mother!"_

"MOTHER!" I looked around and I wasn't in the meadow anymore. I was in my room and it was morning.

'_What was that dream about? Was it foretelling a future event?'_

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Celia! Time for breakfast!"

"Coming!" I'll just have to think about that later.

We all ate breakfast in silence like we usually do. But then Vesta asked,

"How did the meeting with Victor go?" I thought this was coming sooner or later.

"It was fine. He's nice." I lied. I didn't want Vesta worrying about me.

"Really? Well, that's great to hear Celia!" Vesta said.

_knock knock_

"I'll go get it!" I went to the door and saw Nami.

"Hi Nami, what do you need?"

"There's a phone call for you at the Inn."

"Well, I'll be right there." I went to Vesta and told her that I had to go.

"Okay Celia. Go on, but I need you to come back!"

I walked to the Inn and saw Jack walking out of his farm.

"Hey Celia! Want to do something?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but it has to be later because I have a phone call."

"Oh, well okay then."

"Sorry!" After I said that, I walked into the Inn.

I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Celia, it's me."_

"What do you need father?" He sounded heartbroken.

"_Your mother, she-"_

"What happened to mother?" I was starting to get worried now.

"_S-she died from h-her illness."_

"N-no. You're lying! She didn't! She didn't!"

"_C-Celia, it's true. She did. I can't believe it either! The woman I truly loved died right in front of me! I wouldn't lie about that!"_

"Father, I have to go now." Tears were starting to fall.

I ran out of the Inn as fast as I could. Since people are at the Goddess Pond, I decided to go to the beach. I heard Jack call for me.

"Celia! What's wrong?"

But I didn't answer. I just kept running. When I got to the beach I fell to the ground. I didn't even try to get up. I couldn't move.

'_Mother. Why did she have to die? She did nothing wrong. They took her away from me. Tell me Goddess, why didn't you help her? Why did she have to get sick? Is the Goddess even real? Why do I believe in something that's not real?'_

"Celia! What happened?" That was Jack's voice.

I still didn't get up. I couldn't even look at him.

He crouched down and put me up in a sitting position.

"Tell me Celia. Tell me what's wrong."

I couldn't keep it in. I had to tell someone. "M-my mother, s-s-she…"

"Yes?"

"She died! My mother died! I can't believe it!" I just had to let it out.

He hugged me close to him. "There, there. I'm here. You can talk to me. I've been through this before." He stroked me gently on my back.

"Y-you have?"

"Yeah. The reason I moved here is because my father died and I took over his farm."

"I bet you didn't c-cry like me." I said in a regretful tone.

"No, I did cry. So it's okay, you can let it all out."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I cried into his chest while he was holding me tightly. I let all of my feelings out. I just can't believe that Mom would die during one of the hardest times in my life. Every time I had a problem I would ask her for advice; I would always go to her. I can't do that anymore.

After a while I stopped crying. I felt a little better because Jack helped me. If it wasn't for him I probably would've felt worse.

"You can let me go now." I told him.

"Okay, but are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks to you."

He turned his head so I couldn't see his face. "No problem."

"Okay. I guess I should get home. Vesta needed me to come back."

"Well, see ya." He still had his head turned away.

"Okay, bye." And with that, I left.

I looked back at the beach and he was still sitting there. It looked like he was thinking about something.

'_I hope __**he's**__ okay. He looks sad.'_

That dream I had, did it mean something? Was that mother's last message to me? What does all of this mean?

--

Did you like this chapter? I have so many ideas for this story! I hope you all support me. I thank all you reviewers out there, and hope even more people will review! I'd really appreciate that. Bye Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Dia here! Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been really busy! But here's what you been waiting for! The 11th chapter of Loveless! I warn you. You won't be seeing Celia for a few chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

_**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Vesta's POV**_

Celia's mother died a week ago. She's seems like her usual self on the outside, but I know she's hurting inside. We went to the funeral yesterday. I expected Celia to be the main one crying, but she just stood there with a solemn look on her face. I saw her father too. He acted strange for a person whose wife just died. He didn't look sad at all; I wonder what that was about.

I was in the kitchen making breakfast. It was Celia's favorite, pancakes. I hoped it would make her feel better.

"Celia! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" She called from upstairs.

Celia ran downstairs and got her plate. Marlin got his and we all sat down to eat.

"Celia, are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm okay!"

"Celia, I'll always be here for you." Marlin said.

"Thanks. I guess…"

Marlin just needs to give up. His plans to get Celia to like him won't work. She has to get married to Victor, so all his efforts are in vain. If Jack would've fell in love with Celia instead of Muffy, they both would have been happy right now.

"I'm done! I'll wash my dishes and then walk around the Valley." Celia said.

"Okay, dear."

"Celia! I'll go with you." Marlin said.

"I'd rather be alone right now, but thanks for the offer." She finished washing her plate and walked out the door.

Marlin was steaming red.

"What's wrong Marlin?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"She says she wants to be alone." Marlin said through gritted teeth. "But if she bumps into Jack, he'll probably join her and she won't have any objections! Why won't she go with me? What's wrong with me!?"

I started to laugh. "A lot of things are wrong with you!"

He kept ranting and ranting while I continued to laugh.

_**Jack's POV**_

What's wrong with me? I've been feeling weird lately. And it has something to do with Celia. When she was crying over her mother the other day, I was really sad when I saw her cry. I'm not an empath, or am I?

'_I need advice.'_

Right then, I saw Takakura walk into his house. He had some picture of a woman in there, so he must understand my problem. And plus, he's like a father to me.

I knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me Takakura."

"Oh, Jack? Come on in."

I opened the door and his house was the same as it was when I came in here before.

"So what do you need?"

"I need… advice."

"Okay then, shoot."

"You know when Muffy moved away?" I asked.

"She moved away?" He asked.

"Yeah, after she broke up with me."

"You two were together?"

"Uh, yeah. Everyone knew it."

"I didn't."

'_This guy really is a hermit. He doesn't know what goes on at all!'_

"Never mind Takakura. Thanks for the help anyway." I sighed and walked out of the door.

I needed advice. I don't know what's happening to me. I need someone's help. Griffin ought to know about this! He's just smart like that.

I walked into the Blue Bar. Griffin was at the counter as usual.

"Hey Jack. You haven't been visiting lately." Griffin said.

"I've been… busy." I said.

"Okay. You want a drink?"

"No, I just came here for advice."

"Is it about Muffy?" He asked.

"Kind of."

"So what's the problem?"

I told him about Muffy breaking up with me and how I got over her. I also told him about how I've been feeling strange around Celia and that I've never felt like that about Muffy.

"That's simple," He said. "you're in—"

Marlin came bursting in. "Griffin, I need a drink. NOW."

"Geez. Touchy." Griffin said.

"Don't give me sass. Just get me a damn drink!"

Marlin was rude, but not this rude. I wonder what happened to even make _him_ act like this.

"What are _you_ staring at?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." I said.

"Are you insisting that I am a no one?! A nobody!?" (A/N: hell yeah!) He stood up out of his chair.

It was my turn to stand up now. "What _are_ you talking about! I don't know why you're acting so shitty, but don't take out your damn anger on me!"

"Men! Stop acting like children!" Griffin said.

We both sat down refusing to look at the other. I don't know why he had to use the word 'children'. Do children curse? I think not.

"Sorry I have to leave so soon Griffin, but I can't be around him anymore." I said.

"Oh yeah! Well don't visit our house anymore if you can't stand me!" He yelled.

I didn't care. I still needed to buy seeds. What he just said didn't mean anything. Oh man! I left out before Griffin could tell me the solution to my problem! He said that I'm in…. something.

What am I in?

_**Marlin's POV**_

I can't believe him! I said those things to me! He aggravates me for many reasons.

"Falling in love." I heard Griffin whisper.

"What about love?" I asked.

He looked surprised that I heard him, but then regained his composure.

"Nothing. It's just that a friend of mine is falling in love with someone, but they don't know it yet."

"Oh really." I thought it was something interesting, but I could care less about what he just said.

"If you didn't care, why did you ask me?" Griffin asked.

"Nothing, you gonna get that drink now?"

"Coming right up."

_**Celia's POV**_

'_I need to follow my heart. What is going to happen to me? What did mother mean?'_

I pondered these thoughts as I walked through the Valley. The breeze was perfect on a day like this. I just love the beginning of Fall. The trees were many colors: yellow, red, and brown. And the smell! It's so—

I tripped over something. I really need to pay more attention, but the strange thing is that, I'm not lying flat on my face on the ground, I'm in someone's arms.

"You okay?" That voice was familiar.

"Jack?"

"In the flesh."

"Did you see me trip?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you warn me!?"

"You looked happy and I didn't want to interrupt whatever you were thinking about."

"Oh really."

"Hey guys! At it again are we? And in public too!" Rock came up feigning a look of shock on his face.

"Shut up Rock!" Jack's face was red. I could feel my face warming up too.

"But both of you are blushing. There has to something going on." Rock stated teasingly.

We looked at each other and then we broke apart.

"You don't have to stop just because I'm here. Keep going. I'll watch quietly." He was teasing us again. I couldn't anymore of this embarrassment so I ran away.

"Celia! Wait!"

I ran faster until I got to my house. Vesta wasn't here so I went up to my room. I locked the door because I didn't want to be disturbed.

'_Why does weird and embarrassing things always happen to me when I'm around him?__'_

I lied back on my bed. I was tired for some strange reason.

'_I'll just take a quick nap.'_

I slowly closed my eyes and then went to sleep.

_**Vesta's POV**_

I finally got back from Mineral Town. They invited me to stay for one of their festivals. I walked into the house and saw Marlin sitting at the table.

"Did Celia come back?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she locked the door. And when I knock she won't answer."

"She just won't answer to you. I'm going up there." I said.

I knocked on the door. "Celia?" I knocked again. "Celia? Are you okay?" I knocked a few more times, but she didn't answer.

'_She must be sleeping.' _I thought.

I went back downstairs and cooked dinner. Marlin and I ate; I put Celia's food in the fridge for later. After that, Marlin and I both went to sleep.

The next day, I went up to Celia's room. The door wasn't locked. When I walked inside her room she wasn't in there. There was a note on her bed.

_**We have the girl. If you want her back, you have to send the man named Jack to this address.**_

I didn't even bother to read the rest of it. Celia was kidnapped. That's all that mattered. The last sentence is what got me worried.

_**If you don't, then we'll kill her with no hesitation.**_

"Oh my."

_**Celia's POV**_

"Where am I?"

I looked around. It was very dark and I couldn't see anything. I got up and felt the walls as I walked. I stopped when I saw bars; I was in some kind of cell. I heard footsteps. I couldn't see the person all that well; I could only see their silhouette.

"Hello." That voice sent chills down my spine.

"It's you!" I said.

--

Oooh! Cliffhanger! I just love leaving you in the dark. Celia won't be in Forget-Me-Not Valley for a while. Please review! Till then, Dia out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, a week, but I've been working on other stories. Check 'em out if you haven't! Here's the 12th chapter of Loveless! Yayz! I'm so grateful to have all these reviewers! And I hope that I get even more! Enjoy! Oh yeah, there might be a little OOCness in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

_**

* * *

**__**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Jack's POV**_

I was busy cutting my grass to get more fodder for my animals. I still had a few sections of the field that wouldn't grow.

'_I just need to get more fertilizer for that.'_

So I finished the rest of my work and headed off to Vesta's Farm. I was really excited… wait, why would I be excited? I was just going to buy fertilizer!

When I crossed the bridge, Vesta's farm was in full view. Vesta wasn't outside though, did she leave or something?

I knocked on the door to their house. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

The door slowly opened. Vesta was standing there with a worried look on her face; she almost looked like she was about to cry. "Jack… you're here."

"Yeah, I came to buy some—" She suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house.

I looked around the room and saw that it was empty. "Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Marlin is upstairs doing who knows what, and Celia is..." She trailed off.

'_What? What could've happened to Celia?' _"What happened Vesta?"

"Well….. just look at this." She took a sheet of paper off the table and handed it to me.

--

_**We have the girl. If you want her back, you have to send the man named Jack to this address.**_

_**Uh, we won't give you an address, but we'll give you this map! I won't tell you the address cause you shouldn't know who I am. **_

_**If you don't, then we'll kill her with no hesitation.**_

_**And I am not who you think I am! I'm completely different.**_

_**Goodbye, wenches and wretches.**_

--

"He…. **kidnapped Celia**?!" I asked, well more yelled than asked.

Vesta nodded glumly. "Yeah."

He kidnapped Celia? That guy? And to top it off, he's basically telling me who he is in the letter! He must be some kind of retard.

"Well, I'll just follow this map and get her back!" I said.

"But, what if it's some kind of trap?" Vesta asked.

"That retard capable of making an elaborate trap? I think not." I stated.

Vesta got a shocked look on her face. "You know who kidnapped her?"

"Yeah! It's her fiancé Victor!"

"Victor? But Celia told me he was a nice guy!" Vesta said.

"Well, he's the complete opposite! He hit Celia and called her all kinds of things!"

"That's it! I'm gonna go with you too!" Vesta was truly angry.

"That's alright Vesta I'll go. It might be a trap, like you said, and I don't want anyone else to get involved in this."

"Well, hurt him for the both of us, alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's go tell Marlin that you're going to get Celia back."

Ugh. That guy. "Why should we tell him?" I asked, trying to hide my anger.

"Because, he said that he was going to save Celia. But he won't stand a chance; you have a better chance of getting her back than he does."

I laughed. "Well, that's pretty true."

We walked upstairs to talk to Marlin, the only room up there was Celia's, so I can only assume that he was in there.

Vesta slowly opened the door to a weird and disturbing scene.

Marlin was there standing by Celia's bed. "Celia, this is the pillow where you lay your sweet head." He picked up the pillow and smelled it. "And this is the bed where you lay your body." He continuously patted the bed. "You know, it's like I'm indirectly touching Celia's body." He got this creepy smile on his face and started laughing to himself.

I looked at Vesta to see what her reaction was; she was just laughing silently. I looked back into the room and saw Marlin walking to Celia's clothes drawer. I don't know what he was about to do with the clothes in there, but I wasn't about to stick around to see.

"Marlin! What are you doing!" I guess Vesta wasn't either.

"Well, uh, you see…."

"You're a freak, that's the explanation." I said.

He started to scowl. "Oh yeah! Says who!"

"The whole freakin' valley."

"Jack… you don't usually say things like that." Vesta said.

"That's because I have to deal with two idiots, and one of those idiots kidnapped Celia. Wouldn't you be pissed off?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." She said.

"Why are you ignoring me? You're acting like I don't even exist! And I'm not an idiot!" Marlin yelled.

I looked at him, I really didn't feel like dealing with this. "You are an idiot, we were having a conversation, paying no attention to you. You could've left to avoid further humiliation from that incident a few moments ago." I flatly stated.

"Well, um…" He started.

"See you later Vesta, and I promise that I **will** get Celia back safe and sound."

She smiled. "Thank you Jack."

I walked downstairs and out of the house. Victor was going to **pay** for what he's done.

I was walking towards my house, until Lumina stopped me. "Jack! Jack!"

"What is it Lumina?" I asked.

"I heard about Celia getting kidnapped. Are you okay?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You love her don't you?" Lumina asked.

"W-why would you s-say something like that?" Where did Lumina get that idea from?

"Well, you always hang out with her more than you do with other people, you treat each other very kindly, and—"

"Because we're friends, that's all."

"Is that really the truth?"

"Uhh..." Is it really the truth? Are we just friends? " ..to be truthful, I don't really know Lumina."

"Okay then," she started to walk away. "but think about this, would you be able to live without seeing her everyday? Could you stand it if she was away from you for minute? And what would you do if she died or got hurt? Think about those questions, and you'll find the answer. I really need to know if you love her or not because…… never mind!" She shook her head and smiled. "Forget what I said! See you later Jack!" Then she ran off.

"What was that about?" I asked no one in particular. "...Forget it." I continued my walk back to the farm.

'_But I can't help but think about what Lumina said. Why would she say something like that anyway?'_

'_**It's really obvious." **_(A/N: He's back!)

'_Really? Tell me!'_

'_**I'll let you figure it out for yourself this time.'**_

'_Come on! You always tell me things! Why not this time too?'_

'_**No reason.'**_

'_Grrr…'_

Now things are really confusing me.

_**

* * *

**__**Celia's POV**_

"It's you!" I said.

"So, you found me out."

"Of course! I'd know your voice anywhere Victor!"

"Well, aren't you the smart little wench." He said.

"Vicky? Where are you?" That voice sounded familiar.

"Coming Muffy!" Did he just say Muffy?

"You're still with Muffy?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why did you accept my engagement if you were still with Muffy?"

"That's none of your business, and how did you know I was with Muffy?" He asked.

"It was, in a letter." I simply replied.

"From who?"

"…Muffy."

He started laugh. "I knew she would do something stupid like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I said before, none of your business."

"I demand to know now!" I yelled.

"I'm going to see Muffy now. This guard will keep you company."

I saw a big, muscular man standing next to Victor.

He continued. "If you say anything, then you will be sorry."

The man started cracking his knuckles. What was he going to do to me?

"Goodbye, wench. I'll see you later." He walked up a pair of stairs and the guard stood next to the cell.

How **do** I get into these predicaments?

_**

* * *

**__**Victor's POV**_

I knew Muffy would something stupid like that! The wench said she wrote a letter saying that I was with her; so a few people might know about it. If it gets out to the public that I'm engaged to two women, then I'll be ruined! I have to do something to stop that from happening. If that farmer comes, then my plan will be put into action.

"Vicky? Why are you smiling evilly like that?" She noticed that?

"Nothing, nothing. That's how I usually look." I faked a smile.

"Oh, okay then!" She's so gullible. "What was all that noise in that room you were in? It sounded like someone else was in there."

"I was talking to the guard, that's all. I believe that will be the end of that discussion, don't you?"

"But-"

"Don't you?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"Good w--,"

"Huh?"

"Uh, you're a good, wonderful, woman that I love."

"Thanks Vicky!" She came over and dare I say it? **Hugged** me. I despise displays of affection like that.

"I think I'll rest in the bedroom for a while Muffy." I told her.

She got this flirty look on her face. "You want me to come with you?"

"Uh, no thank you."

"Well, okay then, feel better alright?"

"Yes." I got up and walked away.

As long as things go according to plan, I'll be safe. Everyone else… will be unfortunate though.

--

How did you like it? If I said that you wouldn't see Celia for a few chapters, then I was wrong. I just couldn't keep her out of the story; she's just one of my favorite characters! Things are starting to get serious, aren't they? Well, keep on reading, because more things will happen in the near future! I'm sorry Marlin lovers, I just don't like him.

You know those parts when Jack is having those mind battles? I'll explain that. The italicized words is the Jack that is naive and oblivious to most things. The bold italicized words is the Jack who is smarter and notices a lot of things. I hope that cleared up some things for you.

So, I hope you all review, I really have fun writing this story, and the reviews make it better for me. Got all that memorized? (I just had to say that! XD) Till next time! See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

You know me, you love me. The number one hyperactive writer… Dia! Kidding. Or am I? Anyway, you have waited long enough. Now I will present you with the newest chapter of Loveless!

Sorry I haven't been updating. You know, I had other stories to work on. ; So I'm gonna reward you with this chapter. - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know what it's supposed to say, and if you don't (which is impossible), then 'I don't own anything'. -

_**

* * *

**__**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Jack's POV**_

_Where am I? What's going on? I looked around, but I could see anything. Everything was… black. _

"_You love her don't you?"_

_That voice sounds familiar…._

"_W-what? What are you talking about? Where are you?"_

"_Do you?" The voice asked again._

"_What are you talking about? I can't answer you if I don't understand the question!"_

_A figure emerged from the shadows and stood right in front of me. It was…_

"_Lumina!? What are you doing here? Were you the one who asked me those questions?"_

_She just stood there with a blank look in her eyes. Then, she started to glow._

_I shielded my eyes from the bright light. "What's happening?!"_

"_You can open your eyes now." This was a different voice._

_Lumina wasn't standing in front of me anymore. This was a totally different person._

_She was beautiful, like some kind of Goddess. "W-who are you?"_

"_I am the Harvest Goddess." This is the Harvest Goddess?!_

"_You're the Harvest Goddess?!" _

_She giggled. "You probably don't know how important I am. Since your valley doesn't have a Harvest Goddess of its own."_

"_But, since you're the Goddess, why haven't you been in the valley?"_

"_I've been at other places helping people."_

"_But __**we**__ needed help __**here**__!"_

"_When I left this place years ago, everyone was so happy and content with their lives. I didn't think they needed help."_

"_But now we do!" I looked at the ground and clenched my fists. "Because… because…"_

"_I know all about it. That's why I came."_

_I looked up at her. "Really? You're gonna help me find Celia?"_

_She smiled. "Of course."_

_She extended her arm out to the side of her. Then something that looked like a portal came out of her hand._

"_What's that?"_

"_It will show you where Celia is right now. It's not a portal or anything, it only shows you what's happening in a certain place. Like a security camera or something." She explained._

"_Oh…"_

_An image started to come up. Once it was clear, I saw a dark dungeon looking place. The screen changed and showed a cell. A big, muscular man was standing next to it and Celia was inside._

"_Celia!" I called out. "Victor, that bastard! He locked her up! I am going to kill him!"_

"_No, no. We don't allow killing." The Goddess said, shaking her head._

"_Who are 'we'?"_

"_The company."_

"_What company?"_

"_The one that starts with a N, I can't really pronounce it all that well, but I do know that they do not allow killing in their games." She had a serious look on her face, it didn't seem like she was joking._

"_I don't know what you're talking about, but I guess I won't kill him. I'll just hurt him. Very badly."_

"_Okay. He deserves it anyway." Didn't she just tell me I **shouldn't** hurt him?_

_This was getting confusing. I shook my head. _"_Whatever. How do I get to the place where he's keeping Celia?"_

"_Didn't he give you a map?" She asked._

"_Oh, yeah! He did! What I meant to say is how do I get out of this dark place."_

_She pouted. "You want to leave me already?" I nodded. "Fine then, you **are** trying to save the person you love, and I can't stop that."_

"_What do you mean by 'the person I love'?" I asked._

"_You'll find the answer." She snapped her fingers._

"_Wait—" I couldn't say anything after that, because everything went white at that moment._

_--_

"Wha!" I looked around and saw that I was in my house, sitting in the bed.

"It was a dream. So does that mean none of it was real?" I pondered that until I heard--

_knock knock_

I got out of the bed and walked to the door. Nami was standing in the doorway.

"The boat is here for you." She simply stated.

"Thanks Nami." I got my things (weapons) and ran straight to the beach. Everyone in the village was there.

"All of you came to see me off?" I asked.

"Duh. What did you think?" Marlin said.

Vesta punched him and he fell to the ground in pain. "Never mind him Jack. Bring Celia back to us."

Lumina was standing next to her best friend (other than me), Rock.

"Jack! Be careful! And remember what I told you!"

Rock gave Lumina a confused look. "What did you tell him Lumi?"

"Nothing. It's not really important."

"Then why'd you say that if it wasn't important?!" He yelled.

"It's none of your business!" She yelled back.

They continued to argue while I was getting on the boat. As the boat sailed away, everyone waved to me. Lumina and Rock stopped their argument and waved too.

"See you later guys! I'll come back with Celia, I promise!" I yelled.

They yelled things like 'we know you will' or 'be careful'. Soon after that, they were all out of sight. I couldn't see Forget-Me-Not Valley anymore.

I'm coming Celia, just be safe until then.

* * *

_**Victor's POV**_

"Sir!" One of my servants ran up to me.

"What is it? I'm a busy man." I said irritably.

"I just got a call from Lee. He says that he has successfully picked up Jack, and now they're on their way here." She explained.

My plan is working perfectly. "Good. Report back to me if you have any more information. Now get back to work Servant #10!"

"I have a name sir." No one talks back to me!

"Did I ask you if you had a name? Frankly, I don't give a damn about your name! Now back to work!"

She bowed, like she's supposed to. "Yes sir. Sorry sir." And then she ran off.

I put my hand through my hair and sighed. "Wenches. What can you do with them?" She must be new, because I've never seen her before, but she looks familiar too. I don't know any women with purple hair, do I?

"Vi-cky!" Oh no. Here **she** comes.

I put on my fake smile. "Yes Muffy?"

"Can we spend time together now?"

"Uh, yeah. I have to get some rest first."

She pouted. "Aww, why'd you propose to me if you don't like me?" To tell the truth, she has grown on me a little over these few months.

"What makes you say a thing like that?" I asked.

"Cause you never do things with me anymore!" She started to cry. I **really** hate it when people cry.

"It's okay Muffy," I slowly patted her back, "we'll go on a date today. Alright?"

"Yes! Thank you Vicky!" She hugged me tightly.

"Heh, yeah…"

"I'll go get ready!" She ran up to the bedroom.

I sighed. "She's so troublesome. I guess I'm going to have to go do something with her today.

So annoying.

_**

* * *

**__**Muffy's POV**_

Vicky finally wants to spend time together! I'm so happy!

I ran up to the bedroom so I could look for some suitable clothes. I thought of this beautiful sundress I had with a matching hat! Perfect for a walk on the beach.

"Where did I put that dress? I know it's somewhere." I looked in all of the drawers and finally found my dress.

I held it up in the air. "I found you!" A slip of paper fell out of the dress.

"What's this?" I picked it up off of the ground.

--

**I must eliminate everyone who knows.**

--

This note. Did Vicky write this? H-he's planning to--

_**

* * *

**__**Celia's POV**_

It was so easy getting out of that cell. The guard fell asleep and the key was lying right next to me. The person who put me in there must have dropped it.

I found a purple wig. I don't know why something like this would be in the hallway. And I found a maid's dress too! So convenient!

I snuck into a room and it had screens everywhere! Is this one of those security rooms?

"I wonder why no one is in here."

_Brrrriiinnngg_

"A phone?" I picked it up. "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Lee. Tell the master that I have picked up Jack and we are on our way there. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, I'll t-tell the master." I said.

"Good. I'll report again when I'm back." Then he hung up.

"What was that about? His voice sounded scary."

'_But, I could use this to my advantage. I could pretend to be a maid so Victor won't know it's me. And that man, Lee, says he has Jack, so I won't tell Victor if Jack is here at this place, because I have a bad feeling something bad might happen if I do tell him.'_

"So first, I need to find the 'master'. I can tell him the information and gain his trust." I walked down the large, empty hallways. When I spotted him, I ran over.

"Sir!" I yelled.

He turned around and had a irritated look on his face. "What is it? I'm a busy man."

"I just got a call from Lee. He says that he has successfully picked up Jack, and now they're on their way here." I explained.

"Good. Report back to me if you have any more information. Now get back to work Servant #10!" He called me Servant #10?

"I have a name sir." Why did I say that? He's not supposed to know my name! And I certainly won't gain his trust after what I said!

"Did I ask you if you had a name? Frankly, I don't give a damn about your name! Now back to work!" See? I shouldn't have opened my big mouth.

I bowed, even though I hated bowing down to **him**. "Yes sir. Sorry sir." After I said that, I ran off. I could've sworn I heard him say something about 'wenches'.

Forget it. I'm just glad to get out of that cell, and I'm even happier knowing that Jack is coming to save me. I want to get back to the Valley as soon as possible.

But I still have that bad feeling though.

--

You like that chapter? Now to clear things up.

When Muffy found the note, it didn't just have one line. That was only part of the note. There's much more written in there.

As you may know, Celia escaped. She found a purple wig and a maid dress on the floor. Convenient huh? The guard is a heavy sleeper, that's why he didn't wake up.

Victor sent one of his servants undercover as the owner of the boat, so he can bring Jack to the island. It's a part of his plan.

I hope I helped you understand some things. See ya next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Hiya! It's me, Dia. Here's the 14th chapter, woo! I have _**49 reviews**_! Thank you, thank you.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers so far. (In alphabetical order, might I add. XD):

_**Artemis97**_

_**CastInMoonlight**_

_**CeleBaby20**_

_**DemonDude12**_

_**DerangedSockPuppet**_

_**Kdec1225**_

_**Kiminochi**_

_**LilNubby**_

_**Me (That anonymous reviewer. XD)**_

_**Moomlight**_

_**xxxReTaRdEdxxxTuRtLexxx**_

_**Ripuku**_

_**RyanMan13**_

_**The dragon of twilight**_

_**Trying To Breakaway**_

_**videogame goddess**_

16 reviewers! I hope I listed everyone's names. Oh, and I didn't forget all you other readers out there! Thank you too, for taking the time to read my story. Let's hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: You know, I don't own Harvest Moon. Blah, blah…

_**

* * *

**__**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 14**_

--

_**Jack's POV**_

I can't believe all of the things that have been happening to me lately. Celia gets kidnapped, people keep saying weird things to me, and I just can't… understand it. I mean, it's all so confusing.

I looked out to the ocean and saw that we were nearing an island. "Is that our destination?" I asked, pointing to the island.

The man steering the boat didn't look back at me at all. "Yes, now sit down and be quiet."

I didn't know why he was so harsh, but I ignored it and sat back down in my seat. I continued to think about the things everyone kept saying to me.

_Do you love her?_

_You __**are**__ trying to save the person you love._

The keyword here was 'love'. I don't know why everyone keeps bringing that up. Sure, I love Celia… as a friend… I think?

'_**You're just scared to admit it.'**_

'_Admit what?'_

'_**Your true feelings.'**_

'_Why would I be scared to admit that? If I had feelings for her, then I would've confessed already!'_

'_**Well, you do have a point. But the reason you keep denying it is because you're scared.'**_

'_Scared of what?'_

'_**Don't make me repeat it again. You're scared of—'**_

The sound of a horn interrupted my thoughts. And if I just heard a horn, then that means one thing—we're at the island.

That man who was steering the boat led me to a huge mansion—this must be where Victor lives.

He pushed me with such force that I almost fell down. "Go in. Whoever you're visiting must be waiting for you." The man said.

"Yeah, I bet he is." I muttered under my breath. I straightened myself up and walked up to the mansion.

He had this very long path that led to the mansion, and it was on top of a hill. I was halfway there and I was already out of breath.

I couldn't stop now though—I needed to save Celia! I looked back at the gate to see if the man was still there, but he was gone.

"Huh. He must've left. He probably has better things to do anyway." I said to myself.

When I **finally** got to the front door of the mansion, I saw the boat man (my name for him) there.

I ran up to him, panting. "How… did you…. get…..here…so fast?"

"Elevator." He simply said.

I finally caught my breath. "There was an elevator?"

"Yes, it was by the front gate."

"And I didn't notice it… man, I am such an idiot sometimes." I slapped my forehead. "So, why did you come—"

I looked up and he was no where in sight. Where did he go **now**?

Then all of a sudden, a man who looked exactly like the boat man came out in a butler's outfit. "Hello sir. I will be your guide, so come with me and I'll take you to the master."

"You're the boat man!" I said, pointing accusingly at him. "Why did you change your clothes!?"

He didn't seem phased by my statements at all. "I know no one by the name of 'boat man', and my name is Lee." He straightened his tie and walked into the mansion. "Now come along."

"I still think you're him…" I quickly caught up to him and we walked off into the mansion.

_**

* * *

**__**Celia's POV**_

I walked the halls, thinking about what I should do. If he called back and says that he has arrived with Jack, then I have to stall Victor so he won't find out—because I still have that bad feeling…

"_Is anyone here? I have news." _Someone said through the walkie-talkie.

"Speak of the devil." I put the walkie-talkie (I found it) closer to my mouth. "Hello?"

"_It's me, Lee. I have the target and we are here. Inform the master."_

"Yes." I said in a serious tone. I had to play along, right?

"_Good."_ Then he hung up.

"Okay, I have to stall Victor for as long as I can, and then... I'll... what will happen next?" I asked myself dumbly.

But yeah, what **will** happen next? Lee brings Jack, I stall Victor, and… I get away from Victor, find Jack, and get out of here. It's a foolproof plan, right?

I spotted Victor walking in the hall ahead of me. "Great. Now I have to stall him." I whispered to myself.

I ran up to Victor, waving my arms frantically. "Sir! Sir!"

He turned around with that usual irritated look. "What is it?"

"Umm….there's a fire in the kitchen, sir! What do we do?" I feigned worry.

"You know what to do. I trained all of you servants to take care of those things. Now leave my sight." He started to walk away again.

I kept coming up to him with different excuses. I tried my best to stall him, and when I was about to get away, he snapped.

"Look, you have wasted a large amount of my time over **nothing**! Now like I said **many** times before, **get out of my sight!**" He grabbed my hair (wig) and pushed me against a wall. He was about to walk away when he noticed that he was holding the purple wig I had on in his hand.

He gaped at the wig and slowly turned to me. My hair fell down in my face and I saw that I wasn't wearing the wig anymore—my cover was blown.

"Y-you're…" He started.

"No one. Okay, bye!" I hurriedly said. I ran off as fast as I could, but a guard stopped me.

Victor walked up to us. "You should know that guards follow me almost everywhere, and you should know that you can never trick me." And then he started to get this creepy grin on his face.

I was starting to get scared. What was he going to do to me?

Victor snapped his fingers. "Guard, take care of her. I have no use for her anymore."

The next thing I felt was something hard hitting my head, and then, everything went black.

_**

* * *

**__**Muffy's POV**_

I can't believe Vicky is planning to do something like this. This note, it scares me.

--

**My Plan**

**I got engaged to Muffy because I wanted to have a beautiful woman, and everyone would think better of me than they already do; it would just boost my reputation if I were to get married. But then, something happened. A very wealthy man said he wanted me to marry his daughter--I accepted--because if I married her, then we would combine both of our companies and after a while, I would take over his and I would have even more money!**

**It would all work out perfect, but there was one problem—Muffy. If I was engaged to both women at the same time, and the public found out, my image would be slandered, ruined! Fortunately, I never actually told the public about my engagement to Muffy. But then, Muffy supposedly wrote a letter to her old ****home saying she was engaged to me, and there's no doubt that some people in that Valley know of my double engagement, so I formulated a plan.**

**I was going to kidnap the rich guy's daughter and force that farmer to come here and save her. After he came, I would kill the girl in front of his very own eyes, and then kill him. Afterwards, I would kill Muffy as well. Those would be all the people who knew.**

**I must eliminate everyone who knows.**

**Then, I would make excuses for all of their deaths, and if that didn't work, my guards and servants would take the blame. It will all work out perfectly. I just hope no one finds this letter. As if they could do anything anyway, the plan is already set in motion.**

--

"Vicky…" I dropped the paper and sat down on the bed. "I thought you loved me… who knew you were an evil mastermind…" I felt tears run down my face.

For the first time in my life, I was truly scared. He was planning to kill me, he was really going to kill me! He could come in here at any minute and… and…

"Muffy." A voice said from the doorway. I turned around and saw that it was none other than Victor.

"V-Vicky..."

--

I've been playing too many murder mystery games, that's how I came up with Victor's plan.

So, is Victor a sadist, insane, crazy, or all of the above? I trust you'll decide. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I can't wait to write the next one!


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah! We're here! The last chapter of Loveless! Just kidding……again. But seriously, this story is close to the end, so enjoy it while you can.

Thank you for the _**64 reviews**_. That's like, 14 reviews from last chapter. Thanks a lot!

This chapter will have violence. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. I **do **own Victor, unfortunately.

**_

* * *

_****__****_L_****_oveless_**

_**Chapter 15**_

--

_**Muffy's POV**_

"Vicky…" I said.

He walked closer to me. "Oh Muffy, whatever is wrong? It looks like you've been crying." I swear that I saw a small smile playing on his lips, but I'm not sure.

"I-I…nothing's wrong V-Vicky…"

He sat down on the bed next to me. "You can tell me what's wrong. I'm your fiancé after all."

"It's nothing, really." I said, trying to change the subject.

I looked at him and he was looking at the floor with a stern expression.

'_Oh no, don't tell me.'_

I looked at the floor as well and saw the note that contained his plan.

He lowered his head. "Heh heh heh. Look's like you've read the note, and now you know my plan, so……" He jumped towards me and I got out of the way. I ran towards the door, but a guard was blocking it.

He slowly walked towards me with this demented smile on his face. "You wenches really underestimate me. I always have guards with me. That's the same mistake that the other one made. Ha ha ha!" He took out a knife and swung at me, but I moved out of the way again.

I was backed into a corner, there was nothing I could do. I was going to die, I have to accept that. He slowly walked towards me with a demented smile and a knife in his hand.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did. I opened my eyes to see Victor drop the knife on the floor and walk away.

"Let that… be a lesson to you…wench." And with that, he walked out of the room.

He didn't kill me. Wasn't that a part of his plan? To kill everyone involved? So why didn't he do anything to me?

* * *

**_Victor's POV_**

'_I didn't kill her. Why? Why didn't I? She was right there, but something told me to stop. Why?'_

I was frustrated. Because of my blunder the plan was ruined. But, I **could** tell a guard to finish Muffy off. So… I won't have to.

I walked into a very large room where I have my meetings. It's like, my throne room of sorts—it **does** have a throne.

I sat in the large chair and closed my eyes. I needed some rest.

"-ir. Sir!"

I suddenly opened my eyes and looked around. My vision was blurred, but I could make out one of my servants standing in front of me, and there was someone else with them.

"You bastard! Where is Celia?!" The other man yelled.

'_I see. That must be the farmer. Good.'_

"Sir. I have brought Jack." The servant said, I think it was Lee.

"Good work Lee. You may go now. I want to speak with our guest... in private." I said.

"Yes sir." He bowed and walked out of the room.

After Lee was gone, the farmer guy just yelled a whole string of curses and insults at me. I tried to keep calm, but I was slowly starting to lose it.

"Please. Just stop. I want to have a civilized conversation." I calmly said.

He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't. He kept opening and closing his mouth like some kind of fish until he finally spoke. "……Okay. We'll talk civilized. Let's start with this, where is Celia?"

I laughed, hoping that I would provoke him. "Well, I don't really know." I nonchalantly shrugged.

There was a look of true terror on his face. "W-what?"

"You see, I told a guard to 'take care of her'. He could've done **anything **with her. Killed her, tortured her, many possibilities." I grinned.

"Y-you…" His face of fear turned into a face of anger. "**BASTARD!**" He lunged towards me and punched me in the jaw, kicked me in the stomach, hit me on the head, a lot of things you don't want to see.

I was letting him hit me of course. I was way stronger than he was—I just didn't feel like showing it right now.

After his little fit of rage, he cursed me and ran out of the door—going to look for that girl no doubt.

Little does he know, that's she should be very far away now.

_**

* * *

**__**Jack's POV**_

I ran through the mansion looking for Celia. She had to be somewhere around here, she just **had** to be. I will refuse to believe she's …dead.

I looked inside of every room I passed by, but it was to no avail. She wasn't anywhere around. But then, I caught sight of a room I haven't went into yet, so I walked in. What I saw, was not what I was expecting.

A blonde haired woman was sitting against the wall, slumped over, unmoving, as if she was…

I remember her from somewhere, but what is it? ………Muffy?

I ran over to her and shook her to see if she was still alive. I heard a light moan and sighed in relief. At least someone didn't die.

"Who is it?" She had of look of real terror on her face and jerked her head up. "V-V-V-Victor? Is that you? Please. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" She yelled and then covered her head with her arms.

She looked so pitiful now. When she lived in the Valley, she was the beautiful, charismatic, and cheerful barmaid. But now…

"Don't worry," I mumbled. "It's me, Jack. I won't hurt you, or kill you for that matter."

She slowly lowered her arms to the ground and looked me with a tear-stained face. "J-Jack? It's really you?"

"Yes."

She hugged me. "Oh Jack! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Why would you be worried for my safety? I'm just some country hick." I mumbled.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to prove to Griffin that I had moved on, so that's why I wrote that—Wait. How did you know I said that?"

"Griffin showed me the letter." I simply replied.

"Oh, but I'm glad you're okay!" She yelled.

"I'll ask again. Why would you care?"

She backed away from me with a scared look on her face. She jerked her head indicating something. I saw a piece of paper on the ground, so I picked it up and read it.

"Oh…" I said.

"Y-Yeah. So he was planning to kill you, me, and Celia from the beginning." Muffy said.

"N-no… Celia! I failed to save her! She might be dead by now!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Celia was a good girl. I can't believe it." Muffy sadly said.

"I wasn't there for her. I was always going to protect her, but I couldn't……"

Muffy gave me a confused look. "Jack…… you sound like you like her or something. Heck, who am I kidding? You could possibly even **love** her for all we know!"

'_Love? There's that word again.'_

'_**Yup. People keep mentioning it because it's the truth.'**_

'_You know what? I… don't want to argue anymore. I feel like… you're right. For once, I might agree with you. If this__** is**__ love I'm feeling, then I won't deny it anymore. From these conversations with you and this weird feeling I always have around her, I have finally found out…… that… I love Celia._

'_**I'm not just the one who helped you figure out. The people who mentioned it are the ones to thank. Lumina, Goddess, and ….Muffy. Even if she was joking.'**_

'_Yeah…'_

It's all clear to me now. The reason that I worry **this** much about Celia, feel like the world is just perfect when I'm around her, and can tell her everything so easily, is because I love her. It's been there all along, I was… just too stubborn to acknowledge it.

I looked up at Muffy and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

She had yet another look of confusion on that face of hers. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm… in love with Celia." I slowly replied.

"Y-you… moved on that fast? Wow." She grinned at me.

I lost my balance and almost fell over from shock and surprise. "I-I thought you would be sad or something."

"I'm happy that you're still alive, but… I don't love you like that anymore. Actually, I'm glad you moved on and didn't stay miserable your whole life." She smiled genuinely.

"I have one question Muffy."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Why are you acting all nice after what you've done?"

"I-I… just wanted to make amends…"

Make amends? "Why? After all that's happened? You insulted me and—" I was interrupted by an embrace.

"Jack… I'm so sorry. I have no right to apologize or make amends. A person like me doesn't need to. And now I'm going to die…… I deserve that."

Her voice was muffled because she had her face buried in my shoulder.

"Uh……Muffy?" I said uneasily.

She got off of me. "Oh. Sorry." She rubbed her eyes. "I guess I overreacted, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"It's decided." She sternly said.

"What's decided?" I asked.

She stood up and pumped her fist in the air. "I'll help you find Celia!"

"Y-You will?"

"Yeah! I have nothing against the girl, and I don't want to see anyone get hurt. So why not?"

"But… you might get hurt too…"

"Hah! I've survived Victor this whole time! I can hold my own against him!" She huffed.

She did have a point. "I guess you can come…"

"Yay! Let's go!" After that, she whispered something else I couldn't hear, and she had a solemn expression on her face too. But then, she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the door. Man, she has too many mood changes.

She stopped. "Um, where **are** we going?" She asked.

"I have no idea…" I replied.

"Oh well. It's okay because I have you and you have me. We're bound to think of something, right?"

"Um… I don't know about—" But I couldn't finish my sentence, because she continued to drag me down the hall.

--

Goddess, Jack is so naïve. At least he discovered his feelings, right?

I don't think that this is one of my best chapters; I'm not satisfied with it. So please don't flame because of the sucky chapter! XD Oh yeah, I have a new poll on my profile, so make sure to vote!

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I won't make any promises! Bye for now! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello world and all who inhabit it. It's Dia here! I have arrived to save you from your miserable boredom, and to give you some good reading material. I have finally updated Loveless! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother…**

_**

* * *

**__**Loveless**_

_**Chapter 16**_

--

_**Muffy's POV**_

I didn't think Jack would forgive me that easily. He really is gullible.

It was nice to know that he didn't stay attached to me, and moved on to someone else. I actually admired him for that, because I knew that I would never be able to move on from Vicky…

I felt a tug on my arm. I snapped out of my thoughts and came back into reality.

"Hey, Muffy. Why did you suddenly stop moving? We have to hurry if we want to save Celia." Jack stated.

I smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah... Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I grabbed his arm and ran ahead, not knowing where I was going.

I truly wanted to help him save Celia; I didn't want her to get hurt by Victor. If anyone was going to stop Victor, then it was going to be me. I loved him. I thought he was a man with a kind, gentle nature. Well, that's how he acted around me, but… what if it was all an act? Did he just play with my emotions? Did he even care about me at all?

--

_I was backed into a corner, there was nothing I could do. I was going to die, I have to accept that. He slowly walked towards me with a demented smile and a knife in his hand._

_I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes to see Victor drop the knife on the floor and walk away._

"_Let that… be a lesson to you…wench." And with that, he walked out of the room._

--

He could've easily killed me that time, but he didn't. Did that mean he cared about me enough to not kill me?

I shook my head once again, I had to stop thinking about my problems right now. There was something else important I had to do at this moment.

I kept running with Jack down the hall, until we bumped into one of Victor's servants.

"It's you! The boat man!" Jack yelled from beside me.

The 'boat man' rolled his eyes. "I told you, my name is Lee." Jack shrugged.

"So what? Why are you here anyway?" Jack asked.

"Well, does the fact that I work here answer your question?" Lee remarked. I could see that this man was a very intelligent and witty person. He was probably specially trained or something like that.

"Anyway," He continued. "I have a message from the master."

"From Victor?" Both me and Jack asked in unison.

Lee simply nodded and handed Jack the note. I looked over his shoulder so I could read it too.

--

_**To the farmer,**_

_**By the time you get this letter, I won't be in the mansion anymore. I probably won't be on the island anymore. I'll tell you one thing, though. I have the girl with me and she's not… doing well. You better hurry and save her before things get… unfortunate.**_

_**There's only one person who knows where I am, but she's probably dead.**_

_**Well, goodbye for now.**_

--

I covered my mouth and a gasp escaped my lips. And Jack looked at the letter with pure hatred in his eyes. Lee just stood there with a stoic expression, as if he could care less.

"That… creep. Doing all of these things to us… what did Celia do to deserve this? What…?" Jack murmured.

I skimmed over the letter and realized something. "I know!" I yelled.

He looked at me. "What?"

I smiled. "I know where Victor is!"

Jack had a look of complete shock on his face. "Y-you do? Well, tell me!"

I nodded. "Okay, one time, Victor told me that he owns another island not too far from here. He goes there for summer vacations." I explained.

He looked at me in disbelief. "And what makes you think that Victor went there, Muffy?"

"Well, he wouldn't go to the Valley or Mineral Town. That would be obviously suspicious, and if he left the island in this short period of time, then he must have went there! It's the only logical explanation!" I explained.

Jack gave me yet another incredulous look. "I… didn't know that… you could _actually_ think logically, Muffy."

I giggled and pretended not to hear that. "Well… let's go!" I dragged him further down the hall, and down the stairs until I got to the room where Victor keeps all his ships.

Jack looked around the room with wide eyes. "……Wow."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what I said too when I first saw this place."

We got on one of the boats and looked around for the steering wheel, but there wasn't one.

"What kind of boat is this?!" I yelled. "It has no steering wheel! How will we get there?!" During my little tirade, Jack kept searching until something caught his eye.

"Hey, Muffy. Calm down. I think I found something!" He yelled.

I stopped my complaining and walked over to him. It was some kind of control panel or something like that. It had many buttons and a screen in the middle.

"Uh, Jack? I'm not good with technological stuff…" I scratched my head.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. All we have to do is push a few buttons, right?"

"Well, I'm not su—" But I was cut off by Jack, who pushed multiple buttons at the same time, which cause the boat to jet off at the speed of light.

I held on to the rail, fearing that if I let go, I was going to fall off of the boat. My hair wildly blew in the wind—I was going to look _so_ disheveled when this was over.

Jack stood at the control panel with a big grin on his face. His hair was blowing too, but he seemed to enjoy it, unlike me. "Whoo! This is fun!" He yelled. "Just wait Celia! We'll save you!"

I smiled at him, and continued to firmly hold on to the rail. I wonder what's going to happen in the near future… when we see Victor, I mean.

_**

* * *

**__**Jack's POV**_

I smiled and looked back at Muffy. She was holding on to the rail and crouching down. I don't understand why girls are so scared all the time.

I looked ahead of me, and saw…… water. There was no sign of land at all. But, at the speed we were going, we were gonna be there in no time, right?

I smiled to myself and thought about all my friends at the Valley. They were all waiting for Celia and me to come back. Maybe I could bring Muffy with us too; not even _she_ deserves to be with someone like Victor.

I looked down at the control panel, and saw a map on the screen. There was a red dot on there moving, and other pictures of land, like islands and all that. I came to the conclusion that the red dot was us, and we were heading to a small island; that was probably where Victor was.

"Hey, Muffy!" I yelled.

"Huh?" I could barely hear her voice over the sounds of the boat.

"I think we're almost there! Come here! Look!" I yelled even louder.

She seemed to hear me, and got out of her crouching position. She then slowly walked over to me, still holding on to the rail. When she finally got there, I pointed to the island on the map.

"See? That red dot is us," I pointed to the moving red dot. "and we're heading here!" Then I moved my finger up to point to the island again.

She nodded happily. "Yeah! I think that's it!"

"Great! Muffy, are you sure you're gonna be alright with Victor and all that? It could be dangerous." I asked. Even if it was Muffy, I still didn't want Victor to hurt anyone.

Her smile faded and she gave me a serious look, then she nodded. "I'm sure. I'll help you no matter what."

I looked at her for a minute, and she still kept the serious expression. Then after a while, I smiled. "Good. I'll trust you Muffy."

She smiled back. "That's more like it! Now let's go get Celia!"

I nodded. "Yeah!" Right after I said that, the boat shook which caused both of us to fall. When we got up, we saw the boat landed on some island. Which meant that… we were here…

Muffy gasped. "We're here! Let's go Jack!" Her hair was sticking out in different places, but I chose not to tell her. She just had to figure that out on her own.

I nodded. "Okay!" We got off the boat and ran towards the big mansion we saw in the distance.

"I promise you, Victor. This will be our final battle! I _will_ get Celia back!" I whispered to myself.

Muffy just looked at me, and we both kept running. Not knowing about what lies ahead of us.

**

* * *

****So? Did you like that chapter? **

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but I take Algebra 1 and Physical Science. I'm only an 8****th**** grader! Well, at my school, kids in 8****th**** grade Honors take High School courses. It's to prepare us or something. You guys better be lucky you don't go to my school! XD**

**Well, bye bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my god! I haven't updated since September! I'm so sorry! I've been real busy! I hope none of you readers hate me. ^^;**

* * *

**_Loveless_**

**_Chapter 17_**

--

**_Jack's POV_**

Muffy and I ran up the path that led to the mansion. It turns out that said mansion was on a steep hill, so it was kinda hard to run, but I didn't care. I was still determine to save Celia and stop Victor, the homicidal maniac.

When the hill got too steep, Muffy stopped running and tried to catch her breath. Her hair wasn't sticking in weird places anymore, but she still looked a mess. Her shoes were worn, her dress was disheveled and dirty, and her hair was ruffled. I stared at her, taking in her strange appearance. The usual beautiful Muffy was looking like **this**? Wow.

After she finally caught her breath, she looked at me irritably and mumbled, "What?"

I scratched my head nervously and faltered under her piercing glare. "I-it's just that--"

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "I already know how I look." She stopped and turned back to me. "If you say **anything** about it, you die." I nervously laughed as she angrily walked. Maybe her messed up appearance was getting to her...

Muffy's yelling snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come on, Jack! I thought you wanted to **save** Celia! Not think about how messed up I look!"

I cursed myself for my absent-mindness and continued on my way to the mansion.

* * *

**_Celia's POV_**

My eyes opened, but I couldn't see anything. I slowly sat up and looked around, but I couldn't see anything. I was in a dark room by the looks of it. My head throbbed in pain and I clutched it. Why was my head hurting so bad?

All I could remember was sneaking out of Victor's jail cell and he found me. "I think... a guard hit me over the head and knocked me out... then I ended up here..." I murmured to myself.

All of a sudden a heard clapping, and someone chanting the words, "Bravo. Bravo. You got it right." All the lights in the room came on and it wasn't so dark anymore. I saw Victor walking up to me with a twisted smile on his face. He was still clapping too.

I stood up from my spot on the ground and glared at him. "What are you going to do?" I tried to sound angry and irritable, but my voice came out hastily and shaky.

He chuckled--obviously hearing the unsureness in my voice. "Seems like someone is sacred." He stopped smiling and gave me a serious expression. "Well you have a damn good reason to be, wench. Once I'm done with you, you're as good as dead."

My eyes at the realization of him killing me, but I shook my head and regained my composure. "No! You're.... you're wrong! I know that someone will save me... Jack **will** save me!" I stood straight and proud. I was going to show Victor that he didn't scare me. And even if he did kill me, I bet he was going to get arrested or possibly killed as well.

He haughtily scoffed. "You must not know me very well. I won't hesitate to kill you, you know. I **did **kill your mother after all." He then covered his mouth and mockingly said, "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that. Heh."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. **Victor** was the one who caused mother's death? I already hated him, but this just made it worse! I loved my mother! What reason did he have to kill her?

I blinked furiously to hold back the tears, then I reluctantly asked, "W-what... what made you... kill mother?"

He laughed. "You wanna know my master plan, huh? Well, when your father set up our engagement, your mother thought he was 'selling' you to me. I didn't care though. When I visited them to set up the engagement, that woman looked at me with such hate that... I didn't like it. So, I poisoned her drink and I guess she died from that." He shrugged. "Stupid wench. She shouldn't have looked at me in the wrong way. Hmph."

I could the tears flow down my cheeks. He killed mother just because of the way she **looked** at him? I miserably looked down to the ground and remembered my mother's words.

_"Follow what your heart believes."_

At that moment, my sadness turned to anger and I furiously pounced on Victor. "How dare you...!?" I yelled.

He looked taken aback for a moment, but then got a deranged, twisted grin on his face. "Oh? So you wanna fight me, huh? Well two can play at that game." He dug into his pocket and got a knife out. My eyes widened at the sight of it and he grinned. I reached for the knife and tried to grab it, but he held firmly onto it and held it out of my grasp. I scowled and struggled to get it, but it was to no avail. We both struggled on the ground and fought with each other. In pure rage, I kicked his arm and the knife flew out of his hand. He rubbed his hand while I crawled over to the knife and picked it up. He saw me and started to come over to me, but I stood up and threatingly held it out in front of me.

He slowly walked over. "Ah... Celia... you wouldn't stab me... would you?" He smiled and looked at me... hopefully?

I shook my head. "No... I... I just might... k-kill you.... because you... you did the same thing to mother..." I stumbled on my words. It was hard saying things like 'I want to kill you' it just wasn't in my vocabulary.

He mockingly laughed. "Ha! You think you can kill me?! Or rather, even **touch** me?! Well, you think wrong." He laughed again.

I took a deep breath and ran towards Victor with the knife in my hand. I hoped that I would scare him--I wasn't really trying to hurt him.

But... what happened next, was something that no one would ever expect.

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

I panted heavily from walking so much and tried to catch my breath. I refused to stop walking though, because I knew that I had to get to the mansion as soon as I could. So, I kept walking up the steep hill with Muffy walking angrily in front of me.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior and continued to walk. I thought about what would happen if we saved Celia and went back home. I can see it now-- Muffy will stay with Griffin again, Marlin will be all angry and Vesta will be happy, the Valley residents will all be glad to see Celia safe and unharmed (hopefully), and I... well, I'll confess my feelings to her, I guess. I wonder how she would respond. I wonder if she feels the same way...

My thoughts were interrupted by me bumping into something. I opened my eyes to see that Muffy stopped walking and that I bumped into her back. I glared at her, well more like glared at her back--I doubt she could see it anyway.

"J-jack..." She whispered. "W-we're.... we're here!" She pointed ahead of her, and I followed her gaze to see that we were in front of a grand mansion. I grinned and ran up to the doors--I could finally save Celia!

I grabbed the doorknob after noting that it was made of pure diamond. Muffy anxiously ran up to me and watched as I opened the large, grand doors. The doors opened to reveal a large hallway with a grand staircase at the end. I bolted inside and headed straight for the stairs--I just knew Celia was in here... somewhere.

I ran into a hallway that had many doors along the walls. I decided to look in each of those doors. Muffy caught up to me and helped with the search. We blindly opened doors left and right, but it was to no avail--Celia wasn't in any of those rooms.

I sighed. "Where do I look now...?"

Right after I said that I heard a distant voice calling my name. I followed the voice and saw that Muffy was at the bottom of the stairs frantically pointing to something.

"Jack! Jack! I hear noises in this room!" A ran down the stairs and saw that she was pointing to a neglected room that we forgot to look in. I put my ear up to the door and heard noises--I wasn't sure what it was though.

I grabbed the knob and opened the door, but what I saw really had me shocked.

Muffy gasped as we watched Victor laugh maniacally over Celia's unmoving form. She lay there on the ground, motionless while Victor laughed. A knife was lying on the floor not to far from Celia's body.

At that moment, I felt so many emotions surge through me. Anger, regret, sadness, pain-- just every other emotion other than happy. Happy is the last thing I would be right now.

I ran into the room and hurried over to Celia. I knelt down and hugged her close to me. I could still hear her breathing--thank god.

I angrily looked up to Victor and he stared at me in shock. "You're here already?" He asked.

"Of course! I vowed that I would save her, and that's what I'm going to do!" I yelled. "What have you done to her?!"

He laughed. It was a sickening sound--hearing someone laugh at other's pain. It really disturbed me. "Ah. She threatened to kill me, so I knocked her out. I was planning to do something worse to her until you came." He glanced at the doorway and saw Muffy standing there with tears in her eyes. His menacing gaze faltered and I could see a pang of sadness appear on his face for a moment, but it left as soon as it came. "Oh... so I see you brought **her** as well."

I hugged Celia closer to me, relieved that I finally got to see her again. But the harsh reality hit me. I realized that Victor was still here, and he was crazy enough to kill. I picked her up bridal style and took her over to Muffy. She would be safe there.

After doing that, I walked back over to Victor and stared at him with determination in my eyes. I was going to end this.

Once and for all.

* * *

**Whew! I hope you guys liked that! Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last. I might write an epilouge too--I might not. It depends.**

**So, see ya guys later!**


	18. Chapter 18: Final

**Here we are! The final chapter of Loveless! After six whole months, I will finally end this story! It is sad, but you have my other longfics to read, and maybe even some new ones! So here's the conclusion! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Extra Note: Somebody _will_ die. You'll find out who.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers who have supported me and encouraged me during these six months. I thank you all!**

* * *

**_Loveless _**

**_Chapter 18: Final_**

**_--_**

**_Jack's POV_**

I ran towards Victor at full force, no weapon in my hand. I punched him hard in the jaw and he staggered. Then I kicked him hard in the side. I could only assume that the air was knocked out of his lungs when he doubled over.

I smiled triumphiantly as I watched him gasp for air. All of a sudden, he jumped up and kicked me hard in the chest. I staggered back as he ran towards me at lightning speed and grabbed my neck. He forced my back against a wall and tried to squeeze my neck tighter--he was trying to choke me. I squinted my eyes because of the pain and kneed him in the stomach. He let go of me and backed away. That gave me a chance to fumble around in my rucksack and find my sickle.

He quickly recovered and started to run towards me again. When I swung my sickle at him, he backed away and frantically looked around the room. That's when his gaze landed on the knife lying on the floor. He grinned evilly at me before running to get it. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. He already had it in his hand.

"You know...." He started. "You won't stand a chance against me. I'm trained for intense fighting like this."

For a spolied rich guy, he actually knew how to hold his own. I'd give him that.

"Well," I breathed. "I may not be 'trained' for this stuff.... but I'm pretty strong too. I get an exercise from farming all day."

He scoffed. "Well, I may have to try that farming stuff out." He grinned at me. "After you're dead."

I slightly smiled, accepting his challenge. "Well, get on with it then."

"My....PLEASURE!" He jumped towards me, knife in hand. I barely dodged the sharp blade and retaliated with my sickle. I swung it at him and it sliced him in the back. He groaned and turned to me. I stood firmly in front of him, preparing to defend myself if he did anything. He swiped his knife at my face and I backed away. He still managed to make a small cut appear on my cheek, though. I touched my face as I felt the blood drip down my jaw. Victor prepared to strike again and I jumped back. I swung my sickle at him some more and managed to make a few slices and cuts on his body.

I jumped awayy again after dodging another one of Victor's attacks. I heard a noise from the doorway and turned to see Muffy crying into her hands. It must have been hard for her to see two people fight like this. Celia lay on the ground next to Muffy. Her expression was peaceful--it was as if nothing was happening. But in reality, it was--she just didn't know.

I stood there staring at Muffy and Celia, momentarily forgetting the fight that I was in. Well, until I felt a sharp pain in my arm, that is.

I looked at my arm to see that a knife was sticking out of it. Victor took the knife out and grinned. Only after he took the knife out of my arm was when all the blood shed. In anger, I swung my sickle at Victor and slashed him in the chest. Blood soaked through his clothes as he fell to the ground.

"Y-you're..... you're pretty good...." He muttered.

I breathed heavily. When he saw I wasn't going to answer, he started to talk again.

"You're good.... but not good enough..." At that moment he took a switch out of his pocket and pressed the button on it.

"W-what's that?" I hastily asked.

He chuckled. "Heh.... this is a.... switch for.... self destruction...."

I heard Muffy gasp from the doorway. She must've heard Victor. "What?!" I yelled.

He was planning to blow this place up. He was planning to kill everyone--including himself.

"You're going to kill everyone!" I yelled. "Including yourself!"

He laughed and slowly stood up, his clothing stained with blood. "No. I'll escape. Everyone except me will die. The explosion starts in 5 minutes." After laughing again, he started run towards the door.

He just turned out to be a coward in the end. Running away from his mistakes and leaving other people to suffer with him.

I sighed as I accepted the fact that all of us would die, and that Victor would get away with it again. I guess his plan was a success.

I looked at the doorway to see Muffy standing there, hugging Victor very tightly while Celia started to wake up.

Victor struggled in Muffy grasp, but she continued to hold her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?! Let me go wench! If you don't... then I'll die along with you people!" He yelled.

Muffy looked up at him, his blood was on her face. "No... I can't let you escape, Victor."

"And why in the hell not?!"

She looked over to me. "I have to make it up to that man, for the bad and deceitful things I've done to him. You have to make it up to him too." Victor scowled and Muffy smiled warmly at me. "Jack, I'm sorry. Get Celia and escape from here. I will atone for my sins."

I ran over to Celia who was now fully awake and looked at Muffy sadly. "But... I'm sure there's something else you can do to make it up to me. Why do you have to do _this?_"

Muffy laughed. "If I don't, then Victor will escape. Strangely, I still love him. I think it's best for both of us to die and go to hell." She laughed again and looked up to Victor. "I still love you, you know. And I... I have a hunch you feel the same about me." Victor scowled at her.

"I-I hate you, wench! Why are you doing this? LET. ME. GO!" He yelled. The room began to shake as if an earthquake was occuring. Debris began to fall from the ceiling and the lights were blinking.

"Go! Now!" Muffy yelled.

I got Celia's hand and looked back to Muffy. "Goodbye.... Muffy."

She smiled, still holding on to Victor. "Bye you two. Tell Griffin and the other people at the Valley I said 'bye' and 'I'll miss them'." I nodded and Muffy laughed. "Now go, you two! Go have a happy ending!"

After nodding one more time, me and Celia ran out of the room and down the hall, avoiding debris as best we could. When we got to the door, we ran outside and continued to run, not even bothering to look back at the collapsing building behind us.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

After running for a while, they stumbled across a small village on the island. The natives came out of their houses to see Jack and Celia standing there, breathing heavily. Jack's arm bled and the now frantic natives took them to the local doctor.

He treated Jack and they were currently sitting in the hospital, Jack had a bandage on his arm and several other bandages for the cuts he had. He looked over to Celia and saw her sad expression. He laughed, attempting to cheer her up, but the laugh was shallow. "It's lucky my injury wasn't that bad, right?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

He sighed. "You know, Celia. I'm really happy to see you again, but you don't seem happy at all. Is that how you treat a friend you haven't seen in a long time?" He asked.

_'He still thinks of us as friends.' _That thought alone caused her saddened expression to deepen. She then thought back to Muffy. After she woke up, she saw Muffy hugging Victor and talking about making it up to Jack. After that the rest was a blur. She remember one thing, though.

_"Now go, you two! Go and have a happy ending!"_

That saying confused Celia. What did she mean by 'happy ending'?

Jack saw the troubled look on her face and touched her shoulder. "What's wrong, Celia?"

She shook her head. "I-I'm.... I'm sad because of Muffy is all." Jack replied with an 'Oh.' and everything became silent again.

After the temeporary silence, Jack started to speak again. "Celia?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He said with a straight face.

She was shocked. "W-what?" She muttered.

He grinned. "Oh, come on! You heard me! I _said_ 'I love you'!" He laughed as Celia's face turned red.

He loved her? That was unbelieveable. Maybe he was trying to cheer her up--maybe he was joking around with her. If he was, then her heart would be forever broken, but hopefully, his feelings were real.

"Y-you're not joking... are you?" She hesistantly asked.

He looked at Celia in shock. How could she think he was joking? "N-No! Of course not!" He yelled. "I really love you, I do."

"W-what?"

He sighed. "I don't know if you feel the same way, but I just felt like I had to get it out, you know? And plus the fact that I haven't seen you for weeks, possibly even _months_! It just... increased my love for you to the point that I couldn't take it anymore. I... couldn't take living without you. Hopefully, that won't happen one day."

She felt tears in her eyes and smiled warmly. She hugged him and laughed. "You're so... stupid, Jack! I...I feel the same way! Ever since I met you, I've always felt that way about you!" She felt satisfied that she finally confessed to him and he was shocked to learn that she reciprocated these feelings _and_ that she had them for so long. Even at the time when he dated Muffy.

He smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad to hear that, Celia. I really am. I'm also glad that... you didn't die..."

She cried tears of joy into his chest. "Yes... it's thanks to my mother. It's thanks to her advice that I survived. I defended myself against Victor, and if I didn't.... then I probably wouldn't be here now."

He laughed and hugged her tightly, savoring the feeling of having her in his arms once again. She also savored this feeling and felt that she could be in this position forever.

After a few days of Jack recovering on the island, Jack and Celia caught the ferry back to Mineral Town. When they got to Mineral Town, the villagers there celebrated their long awaited return. They left Mineral Town and arrived at the Valley where all the residents were standing there, waiting for them.

"Celia!" Vesta yelled. She ran over to Celia and gave her a big bear hug. All the guys of the Valley gave Jack a pat on the back while Lumina hugged him. It was a joyous day in the Valley. Everyone partied and celebrated the return of two dear residents. Everything was joyous and great, except for one thing.

Jack and Celia explained Muffy's death to everyone. Griffin took it hard. They told everyone that she tried to protect them, but it ended up with her losing her life.

Everyone mourned her death and prayed for the best.

A few days later, Celia and Jack took a walk to the Goddess Pond, hand-in-hand.

They sat down by the pond and Celia threw a flower into it. The flower disappeared and the pond began to sparkle. All of a sudden, the Goddess appeared and yelled her famous "Tadaa!"

Jack and Celia smiled at the Goddess as she happily congratulated them on their long awaited return, and to their recent engagement of course.

Yes, the Valley was at peace once more.

* * *

**So, that's the end. *cries* I'm gonna miss this story. But, I think I'll write an epilouge. Tell me what you guys think!**


	19. Epilouge: A New Tomorrow, A New Future

**So, here's the epilouge. I'm glad for all the reviewers I have and I'm so happy that you have all supported me. If it weren't for you guys, then I probably wouldn't have continued this story.**

**I know it's sad, but this story had to end sooner or later, and plus, it just started to feel like a chore to write it. I want to move on to further projects. So, without further ado, here is the finale of Loveless: Jack and Celia's story.**

* * *

_**Loveless**_

**_Epilouge: A New Tomorrow, A New Future_**

--

Celia walked up to her room and began to pack her things. She was going to get married to Jack soon, so she was going to go live with him. While she packed her belongings, she remembered all of the events in her life that led up to this moment.

It began when she came here to live with Vesta on the first day of Spring three years ago.

--

_Celia walked down the path that led from Mineral Town to Forget-Me-Not Valley, her new home. Celia had a medical condition. It was nothing too bad, but her mother insisted on letting Celia live with her friend named Vesta. So, Celia had to leave the city she formerly lived in and had to move to Forget-Me-Not Valley._

_Celia arrived at Vesta's farm. She wasn't sure if it was actually the place Vesta lived, but it fit her mother's description, so what the hey?_

_She walked up to the buliding closest to the path leading out of town and knocked on the door. She stood there, wondering if Vesta was a nice person, or a bitter one. If she was quiet or loud--if she was polite or rude. All of a sudden, her train of thought was broken by a loud, bellowing voice. Celia turned to the source of the voice and found a large woman with messy, orange hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had a yellow shirt on with blue pants that were covered by an apron that had a picture of vegetables on it._

_The woman grinned. "Are you Celia?"_

_Celia meekly nodded, a bit intimidated by the woman's appearance and loud voice. "Y-yes... and you're... Vesta?"_

_Vesta laughed. "Of course I am! Who else would I be?" Celia nervously smiled and Vesta noted her hesistant behavior. "Don't worry, I don't bite. You'll get used to me!" She laughed once again and Celia slowly began to smile. Vesta wasn't so bad, after all. Sure, she was loud, but Celia knew that she was friendly and had a big heart._

_Vesta looked toward the field of crops and shouted out. "Marlin! Come meet our new roomate!"_

_Celia heard a groan and saw a man come out from behind a greenhouse. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He muttered._

_He had black hair that reminiscent of Elvis's hairstyle. He also had on a white button up shirt with jeans. He walked up to Celia and she smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Celia. I hope we can become good friends." She extended her hand out to him and he took it, his face a slight tinge of red._

_"U-uh, sure.... I'm Marlin."_

_Celia gave him a confused look. "Marlin? Why is your face red? Are you sick or something?" When Vesta noticed his face, she laughed and that in turn caused Marlin's face to go an even deeper red. Celia just looked at them both confusedly. Despite her confusion, Celia came to the conclusion that she would be able to trust Vesta and Marlin and that they wouldn't do anything wrong to her. So she smiled, accepting her new family away from home._

_After a while, Vesta told Celia about her farm and how they grow vegetables to supply the villagers with. She also told her about a farm that was right across the bridge and how the owner of it recently died. Celia became depressed at that relevation and wished that no one close to her would die or be in a dangerous situation. She prayed for the man's family and hoped that they would be able to cope with his death._

_Little did she know, she would meet the man's only relative very soon._

_--_

Celia smiled at that memory. Vesta welcomed her with open arms even though she was a stranger. She was glad to have moved here and met people that she would have longtime friendships with. But once in a while, she would think about her mother and wish that would've stayed in the city and took care of her, but she knows deep in her heart that she wouldn't have been able to stop her death.

Celia continued to pack her things and saw a toy flower in a vase. That reminded her of Jack, and the first time she met him.

--

_Celia was on her way to Mineral Town so she could visit one of her best friends, Karen. It was a year after she moved to the Valley and Karen was one of the people she made friends with so easily._

_She walked downstairs from her room and told Vesta and Marlin that she was going to Mineral Town. Right when she walked out of the door, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay, Miss?" A voice asked._

_Celia looked up to see a man a very handsome man with chocolate brown hair and eyes holding his hand out to her, a worried expression on his face._

_She blushed and suddenly stood up. "I-it's okay! I'm fine....." She turned her head away from him and looked to the ground. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting so weird and why was her heart beating so fast?_

_Her bent over to see her face. "Are you sure? Your face is red." He asked._

_She yelped and covered her face with her hands. "I-I'm okay, really! U-um... I'm Celia.... are you visiting the Valley?" She took her hands on her face and put her arms down to the sides of her. "I haven't seen you before, so...."_

_He laughed. "Oh no. I'm not a visitor. I'm the new farmer. You know, the owner of that farm across the bridge?" He pointed to emphasize his point._

_"O-oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know! I--"_

_He smiled. "It's okay. I should've told you before." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair--it was cute. "Oh yeah.... I'm so stupid.... I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jack."_

_She thought it was a very common name, but it was a nice name for someone like him._

_Celia smiled. "Are you here to buy seeds?"_

_He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "No... I was just going to introduce myself, but I guess I can buy seeds too."_

_"Oh, okay! But I have to go now. My friend and her brother are in there, so you can buy it from them." Celia could've sworn she saw a frown on his face for less than a second, but then it quickly dissappeared._

_"Okay. I guess I'll see you later then, Celia." He waved as she walked out of the farm and towards Mineral Town._

_"Bye." She said. As she was leaving she thought that maybe this was her first crush on someone._

_Maybe this could be her first love._

_--_

"Yeah, he used to bring me toy flowers everyday after we met." She looked at the flower on her dresser lovingly and then looked at the blue feather he gave her just a few weeks ago, a shadow of a smile on her face. "Yeah... he gave them to me everyday until he met Muffy."

She shallowly laughed as she recalled the memory.

--

_Celia paced around in her room, contemplating her feelings for Jack. It's been about three seasons since she met him, and she found herself to have fallen in love with him._

_"I have to tell him. I have to tell him how I feel!" Celia walked downstairs and out of the house. She then walked out of the farm without saying a word to Vesta and Marlin. Celia was about to cross the bridge until she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see it was Marlin holding her back._

_"Marlin? What are you--"_

_"I think I know what you're about to do." He sighed and continued. "I won't allow it. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Celia shook her head and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned away from him. "So, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Celia walked across the bridge and left Marlin by himself regretting ever letting Celia go and letting her walk into a situation that would emotionally hurt her._

_Celia briskly walked to Jack's farm wondering what Marlin was talking about. Did he know something she didn't? Well, if he did, then maybe she should've stayed and listened to him. But never mind that now, all that mattered was to let Jack know her true feelings and that he felt the same. When she arrived at his farm, she slowly walked up the steep path and heard giggling. Curious, Celia hid behind Takakura's house and peered out to see Jack giving Muffy a blue feather. Muffy giggled and happily took it while giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_Tears flowed from Celia's eyes and she ran out of the farm, unoticed. She stopped running when she got to the Goddess Pond and silently cried her eyes out, hoping to find comfort and salvation in the legendary Harvest Goddess. But her cries were unheard, so she was sitting there alone._

_With no one to hear or help her._

_--_

She looked at the Blue Feather sadly before smiling at it warmly. Sure, it brought back a depressing memory, but it also made her think of a recent, joyous memory.

The time when Jack proposed to her a few days after they came back from Victor's island.

--

_Celia sat at the Goddess Pond, happy to be alive. She remembered when Jack confessed his feelings for her and when Muffy sacrificed herself just a few days ago. She was sad about Muffy's passing, but decided that she wouldn't waste the life that Muffy saved by being sad all the time. She decided to get the most out of life and live it to the fullest._

_Celia picked a flower that sitting next to her and smiled at it. The flower accidentally slipped out of her hand and fell into the pond._

_"Oh no!" Celia gasped. She reached out to the flower and tried to get it out of the water, but slipped and fell herself._

_She expected to be soaking wet, but strangely, she did not feel the cold sensation that one would usually feel when they fell into a body of water. Celia opened her eyes to see that someone was holding her up right above the pond._

_"Thanks for the offer, but sorry, I don't accept humans as offerings." Said a cheerful voice._

_Celia looked up to see a woman with aquamarine hair in a braid and a mystical glowing gown. She was sparkling and holding Celia while floating in mid air. Celia's eyes widened as she realized who this person was._

_"G-goddess?"_

_The Goddess giggled. "Ah, so you know who I am." She put Celia down on the ground. "Why were you looking so sad earlier?"_

_Celia looked down to the ground. "It's just that... a girl... her name is Muffy... she used to live here. She died trying to save me and Jack."_

_The Goddess smirked. "Who said she actually died? Did you actually see her get crushed under that collapsing building?"_

_Celia's eyes widened. "So you mean...."_

_Goddess shrugged. "Who knows? I don't know if she died or not. I don't know about that young man Victor either."_

_Celia gasped. "There's a possibility that Victor is still alive?!" She practically yelled it at the Goddess and she looked a little taken aback, but she shrugged it off._

_"Like I said before. I don't know, but there's a possibility..." She then waved at Celia. "Oh! I have to go now! Someone from Mineral Town is calling for me! Bye!" The Goddess disappeared into thin air leaving Celia by herself._

_"Ohh... I hope Victor didn't survive..." She muttered._

_"Celia!"_

_Celia turned to see Jack running up to her, smiling the whole while. "Hey, Celia!" He ran up to her and started to dig around in his rucksack._

_"Uh... Jack? What are you doing?" She asked._

_"Got it!" He exclaimed. He took a blue feather from his rucksack and held it out to her. "Here."_

_She blinked, her face gradually turning red. "W-what...?"_

_He scratched the back of his head, looking away from Celia's shocked face. "Uh... how do you say it again? Oh yeah." He muttered. Jack turned to Celia with a smile on his face. "I'm not good with these things, but will you marry me?"_

_Celia smiled warmly at him and started to laugh. He looked hurt and upset. "Hey! I work so hard to propose to you and you just laugh!" He crossed his arms and Celia jus started to laugh even more._

_"N-no! It's just that... you went about it all wrong! Here... get down on one knee." He did as she said and she smiled. "There. Now you have to be romantic about it." She picked various flowers and put them into a boquet. "Here. Now take these flowers and hold them out to me along with the blue feather."_

_"Uh.... okay." He took the flowers, got on one knee and held them out along with the blue feather. He looked a Celia with a straight face. "Celia. Will you marry me?"_

_She mocked a dreamy sigh. "Of course, I will."_

_He smiled and stood up. "Now that we're done with that," He held his arms out to her. "Come here. Give me a hug."_

_"Okay." She giggled and walked over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. _

_"What kind of hug is this?" He asked. "You're putting your hands on my shoulders." She merely smiled and pecked him on the lips. He blinked at her, a shocked look on his face. "Celia... t-that's the first time you... you... kissed me." His face was red and he scratched his head. "It's kind of weird. To tell the truth, I was trying to avoid intimate things like that..."_

_She smiled innocently. "I just felt like it." She said. "I mean, seriously, you're straightforward Jack, I'll give you that. But, you're also so innocent. It's one little kiss, is that so difficult?" She winked and ran away, no doubt back to her house._

_Jack stood at the Goddess Pond, shaking his head. "My innocent little Celia... she's become bold. What has Karen been teaching her?" He sighed and picked up his rucksack. Noticing that the blue feather was no longer in his possession, he smiled._

_She was his best friend, the person he loved most, and soon she would be...._

_His wife._

_--_

Celia slightly blushed with how bold she was that day when she kissed him. She just followed Karen's advice, and doing that made her act totally out of character. She vowed that she would never be that bold or straightforward with him like that again.

With a bright smile on her face, Celia picked up her suitcase full of her belongings and looked at her old room one last time before she would move in with Jack. She smiled and closed the door. She went downstairs and hugged Vesta and Marlin.

"I'll come visit you guys sometime!" Vesta said. Celia nodded and turned to Marlin.

He huffed. "If... if that guy hurts you in any way, I'll make sure to get him for you." Celia laughed as she walked out of the door.

"Bye you guys! I'll come back to visit!" She yelled. Marlin and Vesta waved as Celia closed the door.

Celia walked outside to come face to face with none other than Jack. He held his hand out to her with a large smile on his face. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and took his hand. "Of course."

As they slowly walked down the road hand-in-hand, Jack looked down at Celia. "Do you think that there's really a possiblity that Muffy--or even Victor--could be alive?" He asked.

Celia frowned. "Well, from the way the Goddess was talking... there could be. I'd be happy if Muffy were still alive, don't get me wrong. But, it's Victor... it's him that worries me. What if he tries to get revenge?"

Jack let go of Celia hand and put his arm around her shoulders. "If he does, don't worry. I'll protect you." He smiled and looked up to the sky. "You know, Celia. I think.... I think I've always loved you, or at least had some kind of feelings for you ever since we met."

She gave him a confused look. "Really? But what about that whole being in love with Muffy thing? It really hurt me, you know."

He sighed. "I know, and I'm really sorry. I think.... I was just infatuated with her. I think I had these feelings for you from the start, but refused to believe it because I hated the idea of being in love with my best friend. I think that's what pushed me to Muffy. I wanted to believe so hard that I didn't have feelings for you until I just thought, 'Hey, if I did have feelings for her, then she wouldn't feel the same way about me and it would ruin our friendship, so it's best to be interested in someone who would actually feel the same about me.' So with that thought in mind, I just went for Muffy." He stopped looking at the sky and looked down to Celia, laughing shallowly. "I guess that didn't work out, did it? Muffy dumped me, I felt bad about myself, and you... you helped me. That's when my feelings for you started to show again and I continued to refuse that I was in love with my friend. What made me finally come to terms with those feelings was the help of many people around me and... this really annoying voice in my mind. I know I was really naive and stupid, I know that it took way too long for me to accept my own feelings, but Celia... believe me when I say this. I'm truly sorry for anything I might have done to hurt you. I really care about you; I hope you know that."

She smiled at Jack. "I... I know. But... let's not get so depressed, okay? We're together, and that's all that matters, right?"

He nodded. "Right."

"Okay!" She cheered. "So.... let's go home!" She grabbed his hand and ran towards the farm. They both laughed oyfully as they headed towards their new life.

Together, for a new tomorrow and a new future.

* * *

***cries* Wahh! It's finally over! I hope this epilouge wasn't too lame, and I hope you all have enjoyed my little story. I thank readers and reviewers alike from the bottom of my heart. Thank you everyone for your support for these six months.**

**So on another note, I hope I will see some of you reviewers again, maybe reviewing some of my other stories, but if not, then see ya. It was real.**

***puts finger up in the shape of a gun* Bang. xD**


End file.
